Tainted Ice
by Scarlette Shizuru
Summary: After being sealed away, Pitch is determined to get revenge on Jack and the guardians. Remembering the day he had combined darkness with frost, Pitch starts to find ways to imitate Jack's powers. Problem is: he can't use it. So, who could use it then? He turns his eyes then to Arendelle... Semi AU I don't own ROTG or Frozen! Chapter 11 up! JELSA!
1. Chapter 1

"**Tainted Ice"**

**Summary: **After being sealed away, Pitch is determined to get revenge on Jack and the guardians. Remembering the day he had combined darkness with frost, Pitch starts to find ways to imitate Jack's powers. The years pass and he finally gets it. But he has one problem: he can't use it. Frustrated, Pitch tries to find someone who can use it. He travels to worlds beyond and finds in the city of Arendelle – two princesses. He initially thinks the younger would have been okay but sees potential in the eldest. This is where the story starts… JELSA Semi-AU

**Me: **Hi this is my first time writing a Frozen x ROTG fanfic! Right now, this is a tentative title. Hopefully things turn out for the best and I'm able to keep you guys interested in this story! Please don't forget to review at the end of each chapter! I don't own Frozen or ROTG! I only own the plotline of this fanfiction!

**Chapter 1**

"Foiled again," Pitch growled and kicked over a rock.

His last attempt to take over the world ended up in a mess. He had smashed Easter Bunny's eggs, he had kidnapped all the fairies of the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus – his gifts were all intercepted! And their newbie didn't even not squat on how to get his powers to be at his peak!

"Everything was perfect," Pitch narrowed his eyes at the dark globe that swirled around in his chambers. "Sandy was gone… I had his powers! He became a part of me! But how…!"

_How did those stupid guardians still manage to win?_

Pitch paced around back and forth in the dark cave, looking at the cold stone walls that surrounded him. They managed to overpower him and all it took was one little brat! He looked at the black sand swirling in his hands before crushing it angrily. How did that one little brat manage to jumpstart everyone else?

"It was impossible," Pitch growled and threw a black sand ball at the globe, smashing it with a loud _clang_. "That one little brat could not have made a difference!"

Or could it?

Pitch darkly remembered the child who managed to stand up to him. Jaime, Jason – whatever his name is, Pitch brushed it aside with an annoyed scowl. That boy meant nothing! How could someone as insignificant as him manage to power up the guardians with just a single statement? He even got his little bratling friends to change his nightmares into something golden! However, Pitch paused for a moment upon remembering what North had said.

"_As long as there is one child who still believes, then we will still fight and protect this world!"_

Pitch's eyes widened in realization.

The belief was there!

Even if it wasn't in numbers, as long as one believed – they all still existed!

"Yes, one child," Pitch nodded slowly with realization as a devilish grin curved up his lips. "I don't need everyone… I just need one child. One who will know fear in its purest form… But how will I do that…?"

Pitch began pacing around the room again, thinking deeply. If he were to choose a child, the guardians immediately would spring into action. It was as if their eyes were on him every time! He cursed inwardly to himself while looking at the globe before stopping in realization.

"What if," a sly smirk appeared on his face. "The child was nowhere on their radar…?"

Pitch chuckled in amusement before opening his closet, revealing orbs. "Hmm yes… Yes!"

He pulled out a small orb with a castle in it. The orb soon flashed pictures of beautiful docks and people digging for ice. Kids laughing happily while running around as Pitch cringed.

"Fun? Bah," Pitch remembered the Jack's centre. "Those frost powers would have had more use if…"

_If it was associated with Fear?_

Pitch's eyes widened in realization; was it possible? He remembered the time he had faced Jack in the farthest ends of the earth. Guilt stricken and angry, Jack had immediately started throwing frozen blasts at him. They clashed for a few moments when their powers neutralized one another and formed a huge black frozen glacier, glimmering between them.

"Frost and darkness," Pitch pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Aha!"

The black sand started swirling around as his eyes narrowed deeply in concentration. Pitch controlled the sand's movements with his fingers as the sand began to swirl and compress. Soon, the black sand began to harden and turn into solid ice.

"Yes, yes," Pitch held onto it to maintain its form until it cracked. "No…!"

The ice immediately burst and shattered in his face before falling onto the ground like dust. Pitch stared angrily at the mess before kicking the ice shards around.

"Tch, ice clearly belongs to that brat," Pitch scowled in annoyance before gathering it up. "Hmmm, maybe…"

He slowly began to mould the ice that had fallen to the ground. The ice dust swirled up into the air and began forming a huge deformed crystal. Pitch exhaled sharply before morphing it again, making it smaller and smaller and smaller until it was nothing more but a little drop in a bottle. The moment it was placed in the bottle, the bottle itself began to freeze.

"Perfect," Pitch grinned in delight while looking at the orb. "Now, since I can't use it… Someone else has to…"

Pitch began spinning the orb a few times until his eyes widened. "Ah, perfect!"

The orb revealed two princesses playing with one another in the room. The elder princess has dark brown hair while her baby sister had light brown hair. The one with light brown hair gurgled in delight while the elder princess began tickling her. She smiled sweetly at her younger sister before kissing her on the forehead, stretching her arms up. The father suddenly came into view as he picked up his eldest daughter and placed her on the bed next to the baby sister's crib. Both parents had dark hair while the two sisters had different coloured hair.

"How in the world," Pitch stared stupidly at the two sisters. "How did she have light hair and the parents are…? Ugh, never mind. I'm not into… wait a minute…"

The pieces began to fall together as he looked closely at the scenery. He found paintings with different royal officials on each portrait. The walls were a plain pink but the windows had been decorated nicely. The beds had canopies looming over them as the guardian of fear looked closer.

"A princess… Yes," Pitch nodded ominously with a sly grin, as it all began to click together. "The pressure from royal duties, the desire to keep up appearances – perfect! But whom to choose…?"

Pitch pondered in silence for a moment. If he had chosen the baby, the powers would trigger too early. Heck, babies were the easiest to scare! But he wasn't like that – he only liked scaring people when they were a bit older. He had his own sense of ethics also! Babies were definitely a no-no. Besides, hearing babies wail out throughout the night hurt his ears.

"However, it would be easier to slip this into her milk," Pitch looked at the formula in hand before sighing. "But, the elder one seems to be a more probable choice. Yet, maybe I should wait a bit…"

If he put his plan into action now, all the effort he had put into making the ice powers would have gone for naught. The guardians would know and instantly go after him. Time was of the essence; besides, what if the younger one was more of a chicken than the eldest? He shrugged lightly, only time would tell. Besides, the wound had still been fresh.

So he would have to wait.

"Besides, this power still needs a little more," a slow grin curved up Pitch's lips while he looked at the snowflake forming in the bottle. "More refining."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"ELSA, ELSA, COME ON LET'S PLAY!"

Three years have passed and both princesses had grown up well. A three year old light brown haired princess named Anna immediately began running all over the place the moment she had learned how to walk. Her five year old sister, Elsa always had to look after her and also ran after her. The nanny assigned to Anna had recently resigned due to the younger princess being a limitless ball of energy so; Elsa had been left to keep up with the younger while juggling her lessons at the same time. Both the king and queen sat in the gardens smiled while watching the two sisters play. Elsa ran after Anna in the gardens, playing tag with her.

"Tag you're it," Anna giggled and ran, screaming in delight.

"Haha not if I can catch you first," Elsa laughed while running after her sister.

The two of them ran throughout the garden and chased each other, rolling in the grass. The king and queen decided to take the kids outside and let them have a little sunlight. Anna grew up to be a limitless ball of energy whereas Elsa had been more reserved but nonetheless very creative. Anna jumped and skipped around while Elsa darted after her.

Their mother laughed while watching the two sisters play. "Goodness, you two are so hyperactive! I wonder where all that energy came from!"

"They probably got it from you," the king laughed in amusement. "You were like that when I first met you."

"Oh you," the queen slapped his arm playfully.

The king chuckled lightly as he smiled at his wife. "But that's why I fell for you in the first place…"

Smiling shyly, the queen looked deeply into the king's eyes. "You always know what to…"

"Ewwww! Mommy and daddy are being sweet!"

The king and queen found Anna staring at them with her tongue sticking out impishly while Elsa folded her arms with an all-knowing look.

"Mommy, daddy – why do you keep doing that," Anna stuck her tongue out, shuddering. "It looks weird!"

Elsa rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "It's not weird, Anna. That's how mom and dad are to each other."

"But I don't see people doing that outside," Anna pouted with her hands folded.

The king laughed and picked up Anna, placing her on his lap. "Now, now, Anna. Well, it's something that happens when you're in love."

"In… love? What's love," Anna blinked at Elsa who shrugged also.

"Love is something very mysterious," the queen smiled sweetly, poking Anna's nose. "It's a bit hard to explain right now. Maybe when you're older…"

"Aww," Anna pursed her lips and waited for a few moments. "How about now?"

"No, no," the king pat the youngest on the head. "Perhaps when you are much much older."

Elsa giggled before she glanced at her mother. "So, how did you and dad end up together?"

The queen smiled sweetly brushing Elsa's pale blonde hair, remembering fondly. "Ah, it was what you call 'love at first sight'."

"Love at what now," Anna stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Is that when you first saw dad you found him cool?"

The king smiled kindly and sighed fondly at the memory. "Yes, actually. That's the gist of it. You'll have yours someday."

"Really," Anna's eyes sparkled with delight. "Ooh ooh, will he be on a white horse and everything…?"

"Possibly, but remember things come in all sorts of sizes," the king reminded Anna gently. "Don't jump into something just because it seemed good at that time…"

"For all you know he might be riding a reindeer or something when he first sees you," Elsa teased.

Anna stuck out her tongue. "Meanie."

The king and queen smiled fondly at their children as Elsa and Anna soon broke into fits of laughter again. Anna jumped off her dad's lap while tapping Elsa on the shoulder.

"Haha, tag you're it again," Anna darted for the bushes.

Elsa grinned before breaking into a sprint after her. "Not unless I get you first!"

The two princesses resumed playing in the gardens not knowing that someone else had been watching them from afar. A pair of golden eyes with a slow smile appearing in the darkness continued watching them as Elsa and Anna started throwing flowers around. A chuckle bubbled from his throat as he slowly melted away into the shadows.

_It is time._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Night soon fell as Anna and Elsa retreated to their rooms. Anna yawned as she fell asleep on Elsa. The elder sister smiled as she managed to drag her sister with her to their room. A helpless sigh escaped her; the moment Anna went _kaput_, she pretty much just lazed around everywhere. Elsa huffed and heaved before finally pushing Anna onto her bed.

"Anna, you should really stop stuffing your face with chocolate," Elsa sighed but smiled helplessly. "Then again, even I love that stuff."

Suddenly, Elsa saw the shadows move. Her heart skipped as she fearfully began looking around. She stood at her sister's bed, watching.

"Who's there," Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Come out, I'm not afraid of you!"

"Gihihihi, what do we have here?"

Elsa turned around and found thieves who snuck into their room, gasping with fear. She glanced around for anything she could use to fight back. Unfortunately, what could a five year old possibly do against three thieves?

"Heh, the guards were easy to take out this time," one of the thieves chuckled. "Good thing their parents are deep sleepers!"

"Yeah, we could make a ransom out of these two!"

Elsa swallowed nervously; her parents weren't really deep sleepers. In fact, the sound of Anna's feet could wake them up. But Elsa knew that their room was on the other side of the castle. She shivered fearfully as they started closing in on her.

"Heh, royal family – let's get 'em," one of the thieves drew out a sack.

Elsa tried to scream to not much avail as they shoved her in the sack with Anna sleeping soundly. The elder rolled her eyes; trust her sister to be so exhausted. If it was one of those times she wanted her sister to start kicking and screaming, now was one of them!

"Anna," Elsa panicked, shaking her sister up. "Anna!"

"Mmmm zzzz," Anna turned over like it was nothing.

Elsa sighed in defeat while trying to find a way to get out, kicking against the burlap sack. "LET US OUT!"

The thief holding her chuckled. "No can do, sweetie. I have bigger plans for you!"

Elsa swallowed fearfully while holding onto her sister until she heard someone yelling:

"HALT, WHO GOES THERE!?"

Elsa soon heard the thieves panicking.

"Shit, the guards found us!"

"Damn, we better start running!"

"Into the darkness, everyone!"

Elsa and Anna were tossed in the sack as thieves began running. Elsa bounced up and down while Anna slept peacefully throughout the entire ordeal. Shivering violently, Elsa could see lights being lit up and heard loud clapping and clopping of horse hooves. She wondered how Anna could sleep through an ordeal like this. Then again, the girl had run around throughout the entire castle simply because she refused to take a shower.

"GET THEM!"

"THIEVES!"

"STOP THEM!"

"Anna," Elsa shook her younger sister. "Anna…!"

Anna didn't budge before she waved her hand. "Zzz, chocolate…"

"Ugh," Elsa wanted to yank her hair out; what was a five year old to do?

However, her heart sank when she slowly saw the lights from the castle fading away. Her whole body seized in terror and hair began standing on their ends. Suddenly, the sack opened and both girls were tossed out. Elsa crashed on the dirt with Anna tumbling right next to her.

"Owie, who did," Anna shook her head before staring at the big men. "Oh…"

The two girls shivered fearfully as the thieves closed in on them. Two of them were big burly men and the other one was a skinny man with gold eyes. Elsa shivered fearfully while placing her little sister behind her.

"Don't worry Anna," Elsa mustered up the courage before glaring at them, fighting back her shivering. "I won't let them hurt you."

The skinny man chuckled in amusement. "Such bravery for a little girl. Protecting your little sister from the big baddies, now are we?"

Elsa bit her lower lip anxiously, looking at her three year old younger sister. "Stay away! My father's the king! He'll have you executed!"

"The king holds no power in this forest, girl," one of the big men grinned maliciously while staring down at her. "No one will even know where you are!"

Elsa shivered in fear, holding her younger sister. "N-no…"

_Do you want to live…?_

Elsa stopped as the voice echoed in her head. "Wh-what…?"

She glanced at the thieves as they closed in on her, not noticing the gold eyed man staring deeply into her eyes.

_Aren't you afraid…?_

"Y-yes, yes I am," Elsa began to whimper fearfully.

"Elsa, who are you talking to," Anna began to shiver in fright.

The thief scowled darkly before grabbing Elsa, popping open a bottle with a snowflake on it. "Just shut up! I'm tired of your whining!"

"Elsa," Anna yelped before glaring at the thief, kicking him. "Let my sister go!"

"Ah shaddup," the other thief kicked Anna against the tree trunk.

"Anna," Elsa tried to reach out only to have the bottle's contents shoved down her throat.

_Do you hate this powerlessness…?_

_Aren't you afraid of dying…?_

_Aren't you afraid of losing your beloved sister?_

"Y-Yes, yes I am," Elsa began to cry as they threw her aside, watching the thieves stalk towards Anna. "Anna…!"

_Fear… Yes, feel it! Know it! Embrace it! MAKE IT YOUR WEAPON!_

At that point, something in Elsa snapped. Her eyes widened with her pupils shrinking as she could feel her body throbbing and screaming violently. She didn't care at the moment how she was gonna make it out. All that mattered was that Anna was safe. But she could feel that something slowly begin to freeze inside her. She could feel her heart slowly turning cold as that something started to grow…

That same something that would change her forever.

"I SAID: LET MY SISTER GO," Elsa screamed in fear as the whole forest began to freeze.

Ana stared in amazement as the bandits started staring at her in horror.

"M-Monster," the other bandit glanced at one of their partners, staggering back in fear. "You said that was poison… Eh?"

Only to see that the lanky man had vanished.

"Shit, what the hell is this," the other bandit staggered back.

"LEAVE US ALONE," Elsa screamed again as frozen spikes shot out of the ground and pierced one of them.

"AGH," one of the bandits howled in pain until another ice sword shot through him. "Ugh!"

"Whoa, what the-," before the bandit could finish his statement the spikes converged around him, crushing him inside. "YARGH!"

Anna gasped in fear before shielding her face, only to see Elsa standing in front of her. The elder sister breathed heavily before slowly walking to Anna.

"A-Anna," Elsa weakly tried to reach out to her.

"N-no, don't come-," Anna began to panic until she suddenly collapsed. "Mmm…"

Elsa could barely keep her consciousness as well as she fell onto the snow, unconscious. From the shadows, the lanky man emerged only to see bloodied bodies of the bandits on the ground. A slow grin crept up his lips before looking at the two sisters.

"Excellent. The elder sister was a good choice," – the lanky man shed away his form, revealing Pitch standing over the two sisters. "Now, this won't do however… They can't afford to remember this otherwise, she'd be too numb by then…"

Pitch looked at the dark brown haired girl before tapping the foreheads of both sisters. "As the master of Fear, any memory associated with it – can vanish or come back on my choice."

A small light shined before fading away. The forest was then covered in darkness as the guardian of fear looked up into the sky, seeing no moon. Pitch chuckled in amusement before playing with Elsa's hair. This was just phase one as he slowly began to change into someone else.

"Nothing says fear like the idea of being exposed to something… uncontrollable…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**And that's chapter 1! How was it? Is it worth keeping? Or is it something that needs to be deleted? Whatever it is, I accept criticisms as well. Flames are simply too rude and that there are better ways on telling a person what must be improved on instead of telling a person that the story is "fucking stupid" or something or threatening to report with abuse simply because they don't ship your favourite pairing or whatever. I hope you guys liked it so far! Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thank you for all the support so far for this first fanfic! I have to admit – the story did come out to a bloody start but don't worry. I'll try to tone down the graphics of the combat scenes and I'll do my best to make the story as exciting as possible. Considering that this is my first JELSA fanfiction, I intend to make it not your average fanfiction hopefully can make good impact on the fandom since I'm a JELSA fan myself. I don't own ROTG or Frozen! I only own the plotline of this fanfiction!**

**Chapter 2 **

In another world, someone was getting very fidgety.

And a fidgety Jack Frost was never a good thing.

"That's odd," Jack glanced at the globe, folding his arms. "Isn't Pitch usually causing some mischief around here?"

"He coulda learned ta stay in his hole, mate," Bunnymund hopped towards the globe, noticing the many bright lights. "This time, he's probably learned his lesson."

Tooth Fairy flew around with a sad sigh. "Yeah, it's less work for us. Ever since things have progressed, Pitch doesn't need to do anything."

"Pressure, images, modern things – the works," North nodded before folding his arms. "Not many people hope as much as they used to but at least the memory lives on."

Jack Frost nodded slowly while walking around North's workshop, looking at the other snow globes. Snow Globes allowed them to move wherever they want as long as they had some definite idea. The guardian of fun continued looking at the snow globes until he found a tall castle standing in the middle of a huge port. He saw children running around and people digging out ice.

"Heck, if I were there – that job would be so much easier," Jack mused lightly and ran his fingers through his hair, until someone began tugging his jacket. "Oh, hey Sandy!"

Sandy grinned before pointing to the globe with a beach on it. _We should go here! It looks fun!_

"Haha, I'm sure it is," Jack looked at the snow globe, flashing a beach. "Although it does look a bit hot…"

"You know, maybe we should expand our network a bit."

The guardians swivelled their heads towards North. The big guardian grinned in amusement while he opened up the lower cabinet to reveal more snow globes underneath. All the guardians gawked at the huge and seemingly limitless collection of snow globes sitting under the cabinet. All the guardians glanced at one another; how in the world did that all just pile up?

Jack nodded with a huge grin. "Road Trip!"

Tooth Fairy stared in shock. "You bought out the entire Lunar Bazaar's stock of Snow Globes?"

North punched his belly proudly with a grin. "Every single one of them! Don't think I missed one!"

Bunnymund face-palmed and shook his head. "Mate, ye really oughta control yer tendency ta buy every single trinket in the bazaar."

"Aww, loosen up Bunnymund," North slapped the Easter Bunny on the back with a huge grin, causing Bunnymund to cough. "Well, since it's your season this month – Jack and I got stuff to do in the other worlds."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Globe trip?"

"You got that right, Jack," North chortled and slung his arm around Jack. "I'm gonna send you to one of the kingdoms. Don't worry – the globe's working perfectly so it should be able to take you in and out whenever you want to come back home."

Jack nodded slowly. "Although, I'm not sure I want to leave just yet. What if Pitch comes back?"

"Jack, have a little faith in us! We'll handle him," Tooth pinched his cheeks affectionately. "Why don't you scour around? Maybe you could find some new ideas."

"Ya were always about snowballs and fun times – what happened ta that guy," Bunnymund smirked with a fold of his arms.

Jack Frost shrugged with a snort. "I still am! It's just – Pitch! He hasn't come around and it kind of…"

"I know it's a bit unsettling, Jack. But," North smiled and gestured to the three other guardians. "We can hold him off while you're gone. Besides, the Snow Globe also can let me contact you."

Jack bit his lower lip and for the guardians, it was a rare sight to see. Jack had normally been lazing around and hanging around the colder countries. Russia always snowed so Jack found himself playing with the kids and soon they called him "Morózko". But North knew that for the guardian of fun to be fidgety and paranoid meant something could happen.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. Sandy's got the Sandy Sense," Bunnymund smirked at the Sandman. "Ain't that right, Sandy?"

The Sandman gave Jack a sandy thumbs up as the guardian of Fun sighed.

"Fine, I'll go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three years had passed ever since that incident in the forest. Anna and Elsa fair enough remembered nothing and not one remembered what had happened that night either. The king and queen were out dealing with Duke of Weselton along with the other countries in the board room. However, the room of two little girls didn't seem to be as serious as the board room…

"Wow," Anna pointed in amazement. "Your hair…!"

Elsa stared in amazement as well, looking at the mirror. "Wh-what happened…?"

"Your hair's gold," Anna grinned enthusiastically. "You look so cool!"

Elsa played with the pale blonde strands in between her fingers. "Wow… I wonder when this happened…?"

Anna shrugged. "I dunno but it looks so cool! I think mom's mom was blonde."

"Yeah but I don't think she was this blonde," Elsa laughed while playing with her hair. "Oh, oh – look what I can do also!"

Anna watched Elsa mould something with her hands until snowflake clips appeared and she redirected it on her hair. The younger sister could only gawk in surprise as Elsa began fashioning clips onto her hair.

"Wow," Anna giggled and began jumping up and down in excitement. "Make more, make more!"

Elsa nodded before making another set of clips in her hand before placing it on Anna's hair. "There, flowers!"

Anna began fingering the clips in her hair. "Wow, this is amazing!"

Elsa giggled as Anna began dancing around with the clips in her hair. The elder sister then glanced at her palm for a moment before looking outside. It was a terribly hot day outside, the elder sister mused. The sun beamed brightly but even with all the trees and the plants in the garden – everything was still blazing hot! Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Hey, Anna," Elsa smiled at her sister. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna blinked several times. "W-What's a snowman?"

"It's like a person but made of snow," Elsa grinned while looking at the snowflakes floating into the air from her hands "Think about what we can do!"

"We can do anything," Anna threw her hands in the air in delight.

"Unlimited," Elsa pointed out to her 6 year old sister; Anna's vocabulary at the moment still needed some work. "Unlimited…"

Elsa glanced once again at the room before pondering deeply. She didn't want to do it in their room – the whole place would be a mess to clean up after! She glanced around the room until an idea hit her. A small smirk curved up the little girl's lips as she pondered about it.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what, Elsa?"

The pale blonde haired girl glanced at her younger sister. "Maybe we can use the ballroom instead!"

Anna blinked several times. "The ballroom?"

"Yeah, it should be able to work – easy to clean since it's just one huge floor," Elsa's lips curved up into a huge smile as she grabbed Anna by the arm. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While Elsa and Anna began playing in the ballroom with Elsa's newfound ice powers, nobody seemed to notice the funnily dressed boy floating around with a shepherd's staff. Jack had been floating around and looking at the world around him. He glanced at the horses that trotted along with carriages and people walking along.

"Where are all the cars around here," Jack ducked from one of the people bringing some huge wooden planks. "It's like back to the medieval ages or something!"

The guardian of fun continued flying around as he noticed a huge castle in the middle of the whole town. "Wh-where the heck is this?"

"Welcome to Arendelle!"

The guardian snapped his head towards the dock as the people began getting off the ship. "Welcome to Arendelle, where winter always comes with fun and spring is always blooming!"

Jack glanced around as he saw the flowers blooming and then saw kids playing at the icy areas and making a snow man. He laughed softly while continuing to fly around, laying back in relief.

"Wow, being a guardian really did change me," Jack sighed in relief while lying down on his staff until he went straight through the window. "Whoa!"

Jack stumbled through and tumbled onto the ground, falling on the staircase. He tumbled down the stairs before spinning and lying face flat on the ground. The guardian of fun slowly got up and shook his head, looking at the tall stairs that he had tumbled down.

"Gah, that hurt," Jack winced as he stretched his neck. "At least nobody could hear me."

Jack began looking around the huge castle. Snowflakes patterned the roof with wooden carvings on the stair banister. The windows were open and let beams of sunlight shine in. He smiled at the warmth before looking up at the huge crystal chandelier. Who knew something that big exists, the guardian of fun gawked before looking at the portraits hanging on the wall. He floated up to the top of the stairs and touched the painting gently.

"Huh, must be the king and queen around here," Jack began looking around. "I wonder where they are…"

"ELSA, COME ON!"

"Huh," Jack turned around and saw Elsa and Anna running, shielding himself. "Whoa! Wait…!"

But instead of bumping him, the two princesses phased through him. The guardian of fun gasped in shock as he staggered back, falling against the desk. He saw the two kids looking around before running towards the other hallway. He shook his head, getting himself over the daze.

"Those must be the princesses," Jack sighed deeply before wincing at the sudden phase through. "Man, I thought I was over this. When did this happen…?"

_That's when kids didn't believe in you. Remember that, Jack?_

Jack bit his lower lip darkly as he remembered the times kids went through him. Those 300 years that he had been alone – floating around in the sky. All because nobody believed in him. However, this time he knew better. Obviously, people wouldn't know him. He found himself in another world; a little world known as Arendelle. Wherever the heck that is, Jack shrugged nonchalantly while looking around the castle grounds. The guardian of fun shook his head and quietly began following the two girls into a hallway, seeing Anna and Elsa open up the ballroom doors.

"Wow, this is probably bigger than Bunny's place," Jack gawked in surprise but his eyes widened more when he saw something pulsing from Elsa's hands. "Whoa…"

What he saw wasn't a flower or any little pink glitter.

But a small snow flake as it floated in her palm.

Jack shook his head, slapping his forehead in amazement. "W-wow, I can't believe it! There's someone! There's someone who's like me!"

_But she can't see you, now can she?_

Jack's face then became crestfallen as Anna and Elsa began playing around with the ice and snow. Of course, the two girls couldn't see him! Heck, he wasn't sure if the city of Arendelle was aware of Jack Frost. The guardian of fun sighed again while looking at the other decorations when the pale blonde princess threw frosty glitters into the air. Elsa made huge ice hills, sculpting a huge snowman. Anna stared in amazement as Elsa sculpted its head and stuck on sticks for arms. She beamed in amazement as Elsa showed her.

"That's a snowman," Elsa smiled at her younger sister. "What do you want to name it?"

Ana gasped in delight. "I-I get to name him?"

"Mm," Elsa nodded and pushed Anna slightly. "Go on."

Anna looked carefully at the snowman for a moment before coming up with a name. "Olaf!"

Elsa laughed before coming up with an idea. "Hold on!"

Anna blinked several times as Elsa went behind the snowman, moving his hands. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

As she voiced Olaf, Anna giggled in delight and threw her arms around Olaf. "I love you too, Olaf!"

While the two kids continued playing, Jack smiled while leaning on the pillars with his arms folded. He exhaled in relief while closing his eyes, remembering how he would play with Jaime in the others. Of course, he had to clean up the snow around before his mother wondered why snow magically appeared in her backyard. But nonetheless, seeing kids laughing and smiling made his chest feel warm.

"Now this," Jack smiled in relief. "Is something that I enjoy…"

What he didn't expect however was for Elsa to suddenly turn her head and say.

"Who's there?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Sorry for the late update! I just finished watching Maleficent and I'm still working on my original works! Hopefully this chapter is good to satisfy you guys for awhile! Please don't forget to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Once again, sorry for the late update! Since this is my first JELSA story, I understand that it's not building up that fast but I'll get there! But now, this is where the action begins! I made sure it was short so people actually have time to sit and read. My other chapters are usually 4,000 words and above but I'm going to do my best to do concise and precise when I make this story. I don't own Frozen or ROTG; I only own the plotline of this fanfiction! **

**Chapter 3**

Jack gawked in surprise, clamping his hand over his mouth. _S-She can hear me?_

Anna blinked several times. "What are you talking about, Anna? It's me, Anna!"

Elsa shook her head and began looking around. "I know you're Anna, silly! But there's someone else here…"

Jack swallowed hard; he thought that as long as no one believed – they can't hear him or see him! He exhaled sharply and looked around before jumping to one of the columns to hide. However, Jack didn't notice that his staff and his feet began freezing the columns.

"Anna," Elsa pointed out to the columns.

Anna's eyes widened as the saw freezing over with snowflake patterns appearing everywhere. "W-Wow, did you do that?"

Elsa shook her head, deciding to gently nudge Anna out of the room. "N-No. Anna, why don't you go to mummy and daddy first? I think they're looking for you."

Anna stared, bewildered for a moment, and then grinned before skipping away. "Okay! I'll be right back, Elsa!"

As the younger princess ran out the door, Elsa quietly closed the door behind her. She began looking around and exhaled sharply while continuing to walk along.

"Hello," Elsa shivered slightly out of fear. "I know you're here."

Jack gulped and looked at the pale blonde haired princess walking around. _Think, think – what to do?_

_Jack, you are a guardian. Aren't kids supposed to believe in you first?_

"That's what I thought too," Jack bit his lower lip before clamping his mouth shut. "Uh-oh!"

Elsa turned around before shooting out some ice. "Gotcha!"

Seeing that he had been discovered, Jack floated out from behind the wall with his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, don't shoot! Have mercy!"

Elsa looked at him carefully as she saw him floating around. "Who… Are you?"

Jack landed on the ground, bowing. "Hi, my name's Jack Frost, milady. You are?"

Elsa straightened up before curtsying. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle. Where do you come from, Jack Frost?"

"Wow, for an eight year old – you sure are mature," Jack knelt down to her height. "I'm from… The North Pole?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "That doesn't exist here!"

"Well it does," Jack grinned and he saw the ice and snow around the ballroom. "How long have you been able to use ice and snow?"

Elsa glanced around with a shrug. "I don't know. I guess for as long as I remember. I've been using it ever since I was five years old…"

"Huh," Jack touched the snow in his hand, letting it melt in his palm before smiling. "You know what? Let's play!"

Elsa blinked several times as Jack blew blue snow dust onto the snowball. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

As the snowball plopped on Elsa, the blue dust went into her eyes as she suddenly started to giggle in delight. Jack laughed along with her as he began floating around and throwing snowballs as well. She threw snowballs at him as both of them began tumbling on the ground, lying in the wet, cold snow. Elsa sat up and smiled at the white haired boy.

"How come you can fly and I can't," Elsa pouted.

Jack blinked several times, lying smoothly. "Uh well – because I've mastered my powers to their fullest ability!"

_I can't tell her I'm a ghost now can I?_

_Way to go, you twit. Now you overloaded her brain with deep vocabulary._

_Hey, she's a princess! Aren't they supposed to have the best tutors or something!?_

Elsa folded her arms with a childish purse of her lips. "B-but I wanna learn how to fly too!"

Jack chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You'll get there. You're still young! Your powers grow with you. It's a huge part of you, Elsa."

Elsa nodded and giggled until she heard knocking on the door.

"Elsa, are you still in there? Can we still build the snowman?"

Elsa swallowed hard before looking at Jack Frost, shooing him away. "Oh, oh, you better go! My sister might get scared when she sees the whole room freezing out of nowhere!"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly with a grin. "Nonsense, I'm good with kids!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Anna ran in.

"Elsa, Elsa, mommy and daddy," Anna skipped up and down before suddenly stopping, gawking in surprise. "Wh-who is that?"

Jack blinked several times, pointing to himself. "Sh-she can see me? Wh-what is this? See Jack Frost Day?"

Elsa smiled as she introduced him to her sister. "Anna, this is Jack Frost. Jack Frost, this is my sister – Anna."

Jack extended his hand to the younger sister. "You can just call me Jack. You must be her younger sister."

Anna stared and gaped in amazement before suddenly snapping out of it, grinning. "HI, I'M PRINCESS ANNA! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

Taken aback by the loud outburst, Jack staggered back while laughing sheepishly. "Nice to meet you too, princess. I hear you girls like playing with ice and snow?"

Anna jumped up and down. "Yeah yeah, we definitely do!"

Elsa tugged his sleeve. "Jack, can you please teach me some of your tricks?"

Seeing her stare at him with her big blue eyes, Jack sighed in defeat. He never had the ability to resist kids.

"Sure, why not," he chuckled while tracing his shepherd's staff on the ground, creating snowflake patterns on the ground. "But let's have a little fun first, shall we?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two princesses played their day away with Anna giggling and laughing in delight. Jack chuckled as he floated around and froze the floor, letting Elsa and Anna skate around. The guardian of fun laughed in amusement as Anna and Elsa laughed and giggled. He never had this much relaxation ever since he had been a guardian.

"This is amazing," Anna giggled while Elsa began helping her skate around.

"Weeee," Elsa laughed happily while skating around.

Jack began laughing around as well while flying around to supervise, until he heard a knock on the ballroom door.

"Elsa, Anna, dinner!"

The two girls glanced at each other with sad faces as Jack shook his head.

"Go on you guys. I won't go anywhere," Jack gently nudged them out. "You guys need to eat."

"Awww, but I still wanna play," Anna pouted impishly with a fold of her arms.

"Don't worry, don't worry – I'll still be here," Jack reassured them with a small smile. "I'll be right here."

Elsa looked closely at him. "You promise?"

"Scout's honour," Jack placed his hand on his chest.

Elsa and Anna smiled before running out the door while Jack was left in the ballroom. As the door closed behind them, the guardian of fun exhaled sharply while looking at the ground and taking note of the ice. He scooped up some in his hand. He fingered it gently while noticing some consistency in it.

"I know this feeling," Jack narrowed his eyes, not noticing the darkness looming behind him. "This is…!"

**Hello Jack!**

Jack turned around and instinctively raised his staff, blocking Pitch's dark scythe. His eyes narrowed darkly while he leapt over Pitch, sweeping him off his feet. Pitch fell back with a low hiss before throwing his scythe at him once again. The scythe knocked Jack in the stomach as Pitch charged at him with his scythe pinning down the guardian of fun. Struggling to push him off, Jack kicked him off while gaining back his balance and throwing ice bolts at him. Pitch ducked and swung his scythe for Jack's neck. The guardian of fun rolled right beneath the scythe before kicking the Boogeyman's jaw.

"Agh," Pitch spat venomously, glaring at Jack with spite. "So you're here? Haven't had enough believers, Jack?"

Jack pointed his staff at Pitch. "What are you doing here?"

Pitch smiled slowly with a shrug. "Oh, I'm just taking a vacation. Away from the guardians, away from being… me."

Jack raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Oh please, Jack. Just because I'm the guardian of Fear," Pitch rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun."

"Your version of fun is scaring the daylights out of everyone else," Jack said flatly and pointed his staff at Pitch. "I find it hard to believe…"

Pitch chuckled while pushing down Jack's staff with a finger. "Oh don't worry. Didn't North say you needed a vacation? I too am on vacation from wreaking havoc in your world."

Jack didn't know whether or not to believe him. But he hadn't seen anything happen so far. The kids seemed to be their usual happy selves and everyone was running around normally. The two princesses were giggling with delight and they were having fun. As long as the kids had fun and Pitch stayed quiet, he had no problem with Pitch just roaming around.

"Fine," Jack backed away slowly. "As long as you leave everyone out of your games."

Pitch shrugged with a smile. "No problem, Jack. No problem…"

With that, the Boogeyman then shrank back into the shadows and left Jack standing amongst the snow. The guardian of fun exhaled sharply when the doors opened and revealed Anna and Elsa running towards him.

"Jack, we're doooooone," Anna sang in delight.

Elsa laughed. "You should have seen her; she was stuffing her face!"

Jack laughed along with the two princesses. "Alright, so what's next on the list?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The night passed quickly as Anna passed out on Elsa. The older sister stumbled around as Jack helped her along. He would have carried her himself but then again, he didn't think that the household help or the parents were open to the idea of ghosts. He laughed slightly while pushing the door open for Elsa as the elder sister plopped her younger sister onto her bed.

"Wow, Anna should really stop eating all those chocolates," Elsa gasped heavily before slumping onto the floor. "She's so heavy!"

Jack chuckled and sat beside her. "Aren't you going to bed yet?"

Elsa bit her lower lip nervously, hugging her legs together. "… I'm scared."

Jack blinked several times to look at the blonde princess. "Why?"

Elsa swallowed hard, breaking down into a quiet sob. "Every time I sleep, I see bad things happen because of my powers. I… I… froze Anna in my dreams. Everyone who was near me became frozen and I couldn't stop it… Then people were howling and getting angry, calling me a "monster"."

Jack remained quiet and slung his arm around her. "Hey, everything's going to be okay."

Elsa sniffed while looking at the guardian of fun. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," Jack smiled and offered his hand. "Come on, I'm gonna show you a few tricks."

Elsa's expression slowly beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jack chuckled before placing a finger on his lips. "We're just gonna have to be really quiet, okay?"

Elsa nodded slowly as Jack led out of the room quietly. Now, the eldest princess had never known to sneak out without Anna's prompting. But she felt the warmth in the guardian of fun's hand. Elsa quietly tip toed in the hallways as she and Jack made their way into the ballroom. Jack opened the curtains to let the moonlight in as he smiled.

"Alright," Jack gestured to himself. "Watch me first."

Elsa nodded as Jack made snow pop out of his palm and let it float into the air. "Wow…"

"You try," Jack beckoned her to try. "Just imagine it in your hands. Make anything you want."

Elsa beamed brightly. "A-anything?"

Jack nodded with a smile. "Yeah, anything."

The pale blonde eight year old swirled the ice energy in her hands. She swirled it around before letting a small amount float into the air. Jack chuckled as he started juggling snowflakes in his hands. Elsa soon started copying him and started dancing around while giggling. Jack laughed along as he twirled his staff around and let snowflakes form before he combined everything to form one huge snowflake.

"Wow," Elsa gaped in amazement before trying the same thing. "Here I… ah!"

The snowflake suddenly burst into many ice shards as Jack quickly grabbed her out of the way. The ice shards pelted the floor as Jack and Elsa tumbled out of the way. Gasping heavily, Elsa looked at Jack as he held her tightly. She swallowed hard in fear before shaking her head.

"See? I-I can't control it," Elsa sadly looked down. "It's too strong. It's a curse."

Jack stared at her and shook his head, taking both her hands into his own. "No, no – a wise man once told me. What one believes is a curse can actually be a gift."

Elsa's eyes became glassy and her lips began to quiver. "B-but… you saw what happened…"

"Oh that's nothing," Jack chuckled before gesturing to himself, smiling in reassurance. "I can't get hurt. Don't worry about it!"

Elsa nodded as she could feel Jack gently cup her hands with his own when a snowflake floated between them. "Jack…?"

The guardian of fun smiled kindly. "Hm?"

Elsa sniffed. "P-promise me you'll never leave…"

Jack smiled while playing with a pale blonde hair, pointing gently at her chest. "I will never leave as long as you believe that I won't."

Elsa nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Jack."

"The pleasure's all mine, little princess," Jack bowed to kiss her forehead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After putting her to bed, Jack exhaled sharply while going back to the ballroom. He quickly scooped up some of the ice and snow, placing it in a makeshift ice jar he made. Exhaling sharply, the guardian of fun pulled out one of the snow globes and shook it. After a bit of shaking, North suddenly appeared before him in a beam of light.

"Oh, Jack! How are you there," North smiled as he painted another toy. "Having fun?"

Jack nodded with a smile. "Yeah but there's something I want you guys to check out for me."

Tooth Fairy suddenly appeared in the view. "Jack, how have you been?"

"Great, but listen," Jack pulled out a jar. "I need you guys to get this looked in for me. And North, do you have any records about Princess Elsa of Arendelle?"

Tooth Fairy blinked. "Elsa of Arendelle?"

North stroked his beard. "Let me see what I can do, Jack. But what's going on?"

"I saw Pitch a few moments ago," Jack winced at the pain in his shoulder. "Pretty much had a rude greeting from him."

Bunnymund scrunched up his nose. "What does that dolt want now?"

"So far, he hasn't done anything," Jack bit his lower lip. "But, I'm getting a weird feeling that he might…"

North nodded stiffly. "Yes but why don't you stay a bit longer, Jack? Find out what Pitch could possibly be up to."

"Yeah, I was expecting you to say that," Jack nodded before looking at the doors. "Besides, I can't leave Elsa alone."

Tooth raised an eyebrow. "Elsa?"

"She's the gifted princess of Arendelle," Jack lied quickly. _Better they don't know first until I know where and how she got her powers._

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "You know these fairy tale stories. She probably had some fairy whack her with her shiny stick. And _poof_, out came gifted Princess Elsa!"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "I don't see any fairy around here. And don't say it, I didn't whack her with the staff either."

"You mean she was born with it," Tooth blinked several times.

Sandy made sand gestures on top of his head. _What can she do?_

"I'm still trying to figure it out," Jack said smoothly but the words felt they were being torn from his throat. "I'll give you guys a ring when I figure out exactly what she can do."

Soon, the snow globe shut down as the guardian of fun exhaled sharply. He felt bad for lying to the guardians like that but he had no other choice. Somehow, he could feel that Pitch had more than just vacation as a reason to stay in Arendelle. Jack glanced at the snow on the ground as he waved his shepherd staff around, swirling all the snow into the air and making it vanish.

"Well, looks like I'm not on vacation after all…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! :) Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Sorry for the extremely late updates! I'm currently running into my thesis and a whole lot more so I haven't been able to move the plot in any of my stories lately. Hopefully, this will be enough to tide you guys over until the next chapter. I do not own ROTG or Frozen! I only own the plotline!**

**Chapter 4**

Soon, a new schedule had been established.

Elsa and Anna would go on their daily duties while Jack would scout the entire Arendelle for any dangers. Jack couldn't help but feel uneasy about his last meeting with Pitch. Why was Pitch even in Arendelle in the first place? He stroked his chin with an annoyed snort before floating around the kingdom.

"I don't get it," Jack groaned in annoyance, looking up into the clear blue sky. "What could Pitch want?"

"Like I said Jack, it's a simple vacation."

Jack immediately spun around and pointed his staff at him, ready to fire an ice bolt. "Pitch…!"

Pitch immediately raised his hands in defense. "Don't worry. No need for you to be so hasty, Jack. You seemed a little worked up, for someone who is known as the guardian of Fun."

Jack narrowed his eyes and flatly said. "You're basically the cause of it."

Pitch gave him a droll stare. "Oh really? I always thought you preferred me out of your hair."

The guardian of fun narrowed his eyes. "Just what are you up to, Pitch?"

Fear waved his hands dismissively. "Nothing, nothing at all, Jack. There is nothing for you to worry about. This is quite a first coming from you…"

Jack bit his lower lip anxiously; Pitch was right. He never got this fidgety or that nervous. He couldn't understand why but something had been bugging him. Whatever it was, it was driving him insane! Jack raked his fingers through his hair with a dejected sigh while lowering his staff.

"Is there anything wrong with vacationing, Jack," Pitch sneered with a smile. "There's nothing wrong, isn't there – Fun?"

Jack bristled at Pitch, gritting his teeth. "No, nothing."

"Good," Pitch smiled slowly while shrugging. "Anyhow, I have other things to do like get a decent sun tan. Farewell."

Pitch's voice faded away as Jack just sat on the tower, watching the people go around with their daily lives. The guardian of fun shrugged to himself before jumping down and brushing his staff against one of the rose bunches, freezing it over. The man tending to the flowers stared in shock as Jack chuckled in amusement.

"Maybe a little something for the princesses," Jack smiled as he shoved his hand into his pocket. "Hmmm, maybe I could at least pay for it."

Pulling out a couple of coins he got from North, he bought a posy of blue roses and a posy of pink roses for both Anna and Elsa. The man stared in shock as Jack waved at the merchant.

"Sorry, but I left the cash at least," Jack hollered with a laugh. "Keep the change!"

Jack jumped from building to building, making sure he didn't miss anything. The moment he reached the castle, he saw the king and queen talking to a scrawny old man. Jack groaned; don't those royal people ever have a life? He leapt down to the banister, leaning closer against the window.

"There's something I don't like about this guy," Jack narrowed his eyes darkly and made sure not to freeze the window.

The scrawny old man stood short with a red sash and boots. The guardian of fun looked closely as he tried to see anything weird going on. Jack could feel a weird tingling feeling in his back before sighing deeply to himself.

"What am I doing," Jack shook his head. "I shouldn't be worrying this way. I gotta head off to Elsa and Anna!"

As he left, the guardian of fun didn't even bother to notice a little black scorpion crawling away with gold eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That's a C sharp," the tutor began teaching Anna as the younger sister pouted.

"C-sharp? I don't remember a C being sharp," the younger princess pouted. "Elsa, I don't get this!"

Elsa laughed softly; trust her younger sister to be a drama queen. "It means you have to move one string up."

Anna began plucking the other string while letting out a bored sigh. However, the blonde princess also couldn't help but yawn out of boredom. She began playing smoothly on her violin but even she could feel her eyelids getting heavy. However, she suddenly woke up when she hit the wrong note with a loud screech. She winced at the scratching as the governess twitched angrily.

"PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE PLAYING, YOUNG LADY," the governess hollered, stamping her foot furiously on the ground.

"I, I," Elsa stammered in fear.

"Elsa's getting bored with this and so am I," Anna stood up for her, stamping her feet angrily on the ground. "We wanna go play with Jack!"

The governess paled before flushing into a bright red. "Jack?! Who is this Jack!? Your father and mother entrusted me with both of your educations and I will not have any of this silly talk about this imaginary friend of yours!"

"He's not imaginary, we've seen him," Anna screamed. "You're just too blind, you old lady!"

Elsa grabbed Anna before the younger girl would claw the governess to oblivion. "Anna, wait…!"

The governess slapped Anna with an aghast stare. "You impudent child! Here I am trying to teach you and you're both doing nothing but indulging into stupid follies!"

"He's not stupid," Anna shouted back, kicking against Elsa's taller frame. "Jack's so much better than you! He makes snowmen with us! He plays with us in snowball fights…!"

Elsa could have sworn that the governess had turned purple in rage. She quickly placed Anna behind her, creating a distance between them.

"S-Stop, please – can we please just continue," Elsa prayed mentally that the governess would stop yelling, feeling her head splitting.

The governess' face burned up as she roughly shoved Elsa out of the way, grabbing Anna's wrist. "I will have you dealt with immediately, you little brat!"

Elsa could feel her heart pounding as she saw Anna getting dragged away. "Anna…!"

"Elsa, help," Anna wailed fearfully, desperately trying to pry off the governess' fingers.

Elsa swallowed hard as she could feel her heart thumping wildly again. The pale blonde princess could feel a frosty feeling emitting from her fingers as she stared at the door.

"LET GO OF ANNA," Elsa yelled as she stamped her foot on the ground.

With that one stomp, Elsa suddenly made the floor freeze. Ice began to sprouting from the ceiling as the princess felt something inside her bubbling angrily. The floor froze immediately as the door suddenly froze itself shut. The governess' eyes widened as Elsa stepped forward again when she noticed a different look in the elder princess' eyes.

"You, you," the governess staggered back. "YOU MONSTER!"

Elsa shook her head vehemently, screaming to the top of her lungs. "NO! YOU'RE THE MONSTER!"

The ice unleashed a frozen terror as the governess immediately let go of Anna. "H-here, you can have her…!"

"GET OUT," Elsa screamed again as she stretched her arms forward.

Anna saw ice crackling from Elsa's fingertips as more sparks of ice shot out. Frozen glaciers appeared along with spikes with a simple wave of Elsa's hand. The pale blonde had remembered her times with Jack and all he had to do was wave his staff or play around with his fingers. She swirled the ice around before summoning out a huge cloud that shot out ice spikes.

"Elsa," Anna ran towards her sister, hiding behind her. "P-please, stop…!"

"SHE HAS TO STAY AWAY," Elsa screamed again.

Meanwhile, Jack had been jumping around in amusement while waiting for the sisters. He pulled out a watch hidden under his sleeve, looking at the time tick by.

"Hm, strange – shouldn't they be," Jack wondered before looking at the dark foggy windows. "Uh-oh…"

Jack leapt down and slid on the roof tiles until he managed to find a doorway. With an annoyed snort, Jack blasted the door with a strong chilly wind before rushing in to reach Anna and Elsa.

"How in the world did Elsa get that strong by," Jack continued running until realization hit him. "By freaking out…"

Jack suddenly felt something shiver inside him as if it were responding. He pulled out the vial where he held some of the ice that he had collected. He had sent some to North for analysis but he didn't know that it was somewhat like his. Shaking it off, the guardian of fun immediately kicked down the door and nearly got knocked down by the governess running out in terror. Jack quietly made his way in as he fought against the storm.

"ELSA! ANNA," Jack hollered past the blizzard. "Where are you!?"

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack found Anna running towards him, hugging him tightly. "I-It's Elsa! There's something wrong! She can't stop!"

Jack's eyes widened with horror as he held Anna close. "Stay close to me."

Anna fearfully nodded as Jack gently led her along. He winced at the cold lashes while making sure he didn't lose Anna in the storm. The younger princess shivered while he pulled out his staff to wave away some of it. The storm clashed violently with his power as Jack and Anna slowly walked towards the centre of the storm. However, Jack's eyes widened with horror as he found Elsa floating off the ground.

"I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster," Elsa whimpered as she covered her ears.

Jack bit his lower lip and immediately swirled a frozen igloo over Anna. "Stay here."

Anna nodded while Jack floated up into the air, slowly reaching out for Elsa.

"Elsa, you have to calm down," Jack yelled over the roaring storm. "You're not a monster, Elsa!"

"B-but," Elsa began to burble and sob.

"It's alright," Jack floated towards her and gathered her into his arms. "It's alright. Everything's going to be okay…"

Elsa began sobbing but buried her face into Jack's hoodie. Slowly, the storm began to die down as Elsa floated in mid-air. Anna stared in amazement as Jack slowly floated back down with the elder sister crying in his arms. Anna beamed happily before running out of the igloo and running towards Jack and Elsa.

"Elsa," Anna hugged her sister. "Are you okay?"

Elsa did nothing but let out a quiet sob. Jack however couldn't understand what freaked out Elsa so much in the first place. Secondly, when did her powers spike up so much? Even when he was angry, it never was strong enough to make a huge storm. Even then, the blizzard he could create took a lot of effort out of him.

"Tch," Jack glanced at the whole place before gently placing Elsa down on the ground. "It looks like we're gonna have to clean up this mess."

Elsa stared in amazement as Jack spun his staff and the snow began to swirl around. Elsa and Anna stared in amazement as he pointed the staff towards the ceiling. Both sisters saw the ice then swirl into a huge snowflake as it burst into small tiny glitters. As it fell down, the glitters touched Elsa's and Anna's eyes as they began giggling in delight.

"Yay," Anna giggled as she watched the glitters fall.

Jack chuckled as formed a snow bunny, as it started jumping around. Elsa stared in amazement as she began conjuring something, creating flying doves. Jack beamed brightly as he made a huge eagle. Elsa giggled in delight as she created cats and dogs.

"ELSA! ANNA!"

Jack immediately stopped as his eyes widened. The princesses looked as guilty as he did because there stood her parents with the fuming governess. Jack bristled angrily at the governess as the old woman smirked triumphantly. Anna shakily hid behind Elsa as the elder princess swallowed back her fear.

"Mama, papa," Elsa trembled, hugging Anna. "W-we didn't mean to..."

"Those children are monsters," the governess yowled angrily, pointing her finger venomously at Elsa. "ESPECIALLY HER!"

Anna jumped in front of Elsa fearlessly. "My sister's not a monster! You are!"

Elsa whimpered in fear, gripping her head. "N-no, please... J-Jack...!"

Jack nodded before shouting back. "If there's anyone who's abusive, it's you!"

Unfortunately, they did not believe in the concept of Jack Frost. All his yells had been overpowered by the governess' wailing.

"You asked me to teach your children but your children are monsters," the governess seethed in rage. "FREAKS! A SORCERESS!"

"We are not freaks," Anna yelled back, glaring. "And Elsa's not a sorceress! She's gifted!"

Elsa whimpered in fear as she began crawling away towards him. Jack immediately put a distance between them and the governess, in case something went wrong. He kept his staff in front of him as he watched the governess' movements carefully.

"MONSTERS! DEMONS," the governess continued to wail.

"The princesses are definitely not monsters and how dare you call my children as such," the queen stared aghast, having had enough. "Guards!"

The king narrowed his eyes before glancing at the soldiers standing at the side, giving them a nod. The soldiers immediately went towards her and began dragging her away. The governess began kicking and screaming against the guards, glaring.

"I'll get you two one day! You'll see," the governess seethed as the doors slammed in front of them.

The king exhaled sharply before looking at Elsa. "Elsa... it's alright... We can talk this over."

Elsa whimpered as she looked up at Jack. The guardian of fun gave her an assuring nod and gently pushed her towards her father, helping her make her way. As the pale blonde princess extended her hands, the king noticed the ice sparkling from her palms. A small smile curved up his lips as he glanced at his eldest daughter.

"Now why don't you tell me from the beginning where this came from," the king gently held her hands.

Elsa swallowed hard while looking downcast at the floor. "I... I don't know... I just woke up one day with it..."

The king nodded as the queen knelt down in front of her daughter with a kind smile.

"But you must understand that with great power comes great responsibility, Elsa," the queen gently caressed her eldest daughter's cheek, wiping away her tears. "There will be times that you will have to make difficult choices but you have to remember and never forget – that there are people who love you."

"And that love can take all forms – not just what is often found in the story book," the king scooped Elsa up into his arms. "Now, who is this Jack that the governess was blabbering about?"

Jack froze as he looked at Elsa. The pale blonde girl smiled and pointed to her head and placed her hand over her chest. Anna grinned with a nod as she held onto her mother.

"You have to believe that he's there to see him."

The king and queen exchanged glances with one another before exhaling sharply. They closed their eyes for a moment whereas Jack felt something get stuck in his throat. Should he say something? Should he do something? There has to be something!

"Um, h-hi," Jack stammered before kicking himself mentally. _Good job, you managed to screw that up._

The queen's and the king's eyes snapped open when they found themselves standing in front of the guardian of fun himself. Elsa beamed with pride as she jumped out of her father's arms, running towards Jack. Anna giggled and began pushing Jack towards them.

"See? He's real! He's real," Anna jumped up and down enthusiastically.

The queen stared in shock and the king stared in amazement as Jack bowed down. He dropped down on his knee, facing downward. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right but he did come from the medieval ages. Even though he grew up as a shepherd, Jack remembered how people bowed to the queen of England back in his world.

Elsa shook her dad's arm. "He's been helping me control my powers! He's been teaching me how to use them too!"

Now, the king didn't know what to think. Was the boy even human? He had never seen anyone with that kind of white hair. Even the dressing looked different. He had never seen anyone with that kind of short pants with his hoodie almost being frosted over.

"I see," the king smiled before glancing at the guardian. "Rise."

Jack looked up and slowly rose up. "Sir?"

The king extended his hand. "I am very honoured to meet a good friend of Elsa who's been helping her."

"No, no, the pleasure's mine also to meet her father," Jack forced out a smile.

_Why does it feel like I'm being interrogated?_

The king chuckled in amusement. "I understand that you are also someone who has the same power."

"Y-yes, sir," Jack smoothly said although the words felt like they were being torn from his throat.

The father then glanced at his wife and then told him. "How would you like to Elsa's tutor for her powers?"

Jack's eyes widened. Although he was supposed to be out on a vacation, seeing the two kids beaming at him with expectant looks made him cave in. If he said no now, it could ruin things and then again – he could make sure that Pitch wasn't doing anything stupid.

"It would be an honour, milord."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Wow, sorry for the late update! I got caught up in school work and some depressive mood swings. Hopefully I'll be able to write faster now that I'm working on my stories even while I'm in school. Please don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I don't own ROTG nor do I own Frozen! Sorry for the really short chapters. I know people nowadays have such a short attention span that getting people to read long stories is impossible. So, here it is – chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

"Weeeeee," Anna grinned as she slid down the hill of snow made by Elsa. "This is fun, Elsa! Make more, make more!"

"Alright, alright," Elsa giggled before looking up at Jack Frost. "Um, Jack…?"

The guardian of fun looked at the small girl as she hugged his legs. "Thank you."

Jack was caught off guard a bit before he bent down, ruffling the pale blonde princess' hair. "No problem."

Elsa blushed at his smile before looking at her sister again. "Do you wanna make a snowman?"

Anna beamed in delight. "Do I…?"

The two sisters began giggling and playing around again while Jack leaned against the wall to watch over them. He laughed softly until he remembered how the governess had shrieked and screamed at the sight of Elsa's powers. Elsa meant no harm but the governess had scared the daylights out of both the sisters.

"_A FREAK! A SORCERESS I TELL YOU!"_

He frowned at the image before looking at the two sisters. Elsa happily slid along with the ice and snow glistening around the room. Anna giggled happily while tossing snow into the air. A helpless sigh escaped his lips while he leaned on his staff, watching them with a comfortable smile. He looked at the window out before stepping off the wall.

"Alright Elsa, let's try another trick this time," Jack smiled as the two sisters stopped.

Anna jumped up and down excitedly. "Ooh, ooh, what are we going to do?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Jack chuckled while trying to calm down the younger sister. "Elsa, we're gonna making something moving – okay?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Something… alive?"

Jack nodded before walking towards the windows. "Watch."

Elsa and Anna exchanged glances before following the guardian to the window. Jack nodded as he breathed out frost onto the window, freezing it. After that, he drew a bunny on it and made it emerge from the window. The girls gaped in awe as the bunny began bouncing and hopping around.

"Awww, it's so cute," Anna giggled and began chasing after it.

Elsa smiled as Jack gently nudged her. "Go on."

Elsa's exhaled sharply before turning to the window. She gently pressed her thumb against the cold glass as the glass pane began to freeze. The moment it froze up, she began drawing a bunny as well. She focused deeply and gently pulled out of the window as it began jumping around and playing near Anna.

"Wow," Anna giggled as she began playing around. "This is so cool!"

Elsa laughed as she looked at Jack. "Jack?"

The guardian of fun turned his gaze towards Elsa. "Hm?"

"Can you," Elsa blushed lightly, hiding her face and playing with her fingers. "Are you going to stay with us forever?"

Jack prepared to say something but he realized he couldn't. Something had been lodged in his throat and a knot formed in his stomach. What about Jamie? What about the other guardians? As much as he enjoyed himself here, he couldn't abandon them either. But Elsa's bright blue eyes made him think twice as a small smile formed on his lips.

"I'll do my best to do so. Besides as long as you believe," Jack pointed gently to her chest with a smile. "I'll be there."

Elsa stared at his finger for a moment before smiling and beaming. "Mm hm!"

Before Jack could add anything else, the portal suddenly burst open with two yetis emerging from the portal. The two girls yelped fearfully as they suddenly charged towards Jack.

"What the," Jack froze as he saw the sack. "Aww you gotta be kidding me!"

The yetis then grabbed Jack and stuffed him into a sack, shocking the two girls.

"JACK," Elsa tried to go after him until the portal opened again. "Ah!"

The yetis glanced at each other with a shrug before walking through the portal, closing it behind them. Anna and Elsa stared in admonishment before exchanging glances with one another.

"Anna, that was a yeti," Elsa shivered. "Right?"

Anna nodded before beaming out randomly. "I WANT ONE!"

"Wh-what," Elsa gawked at her younger sister; how could she possibly not be afraid at a time like this? "They took Jack!"

Anna tilted her head innocently towards her older sister. "But Jack can fight them off, right?"

Elsa remained silent before looking at the place where the portal vanished. "I-I don't know, Anna… I don't know."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as the portal opened, the yetis ran out with Jack kicking and struggling in a sack. They roughly dropped the sack onto the ground as Jack tumbled out, seeing the other guardians.

"What in the world," Jack shook his head, snapping moodily. "Didn't we agree to stop the body bagging business!?"

Sandy however wasted no time grabbing Jack's arm and dragging him all the way to North. The teenage guardian glanced at the big burly man as he stood in front of the vial, staring darkly at it. All the guardians stared darkly at the vial sitting on the pedestal as the guardian of fun realized it was the stuff he had sent awhile back.

"What in the world," Jack exchanged glances at North and the vial. "You dragged me back for… THIS!? This vial full of whatever…!"

"Jack, you sent this back in order for us to look at it, yes," North ignored Jack's outburst.

Jack's temper cooled. "Yeah, why?"

North nodded at the two yetis. The two big hairy creatures slowly approached it with a stick. Jack stared cautiously as the vial began to shake violently on top of the pedestal. His eyes widened as the vial exploded and ice began to swirl around angrily. The two yetis immediately ran as it started morphing into a floating spirit with gleaming gold eyes.

"Hello Jack," it purred smoothly.

"That's screwed up, mate," Bunnymund twitched. "The thing can talk!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, moving closely to it. "D-Do I know you?"

"You know me better than anyone, Jack," the snow spirit chuckled before floating around, suddenly zooming and stopping right in front of him. "After all, you're the guardian of ice and snow. You know the cold better than anyone."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Being cold, alone and unbelieved," the spirit mocked with a taunting sneer. "Being called… a monster?"

Jack shook his head. "I was never called a monster!"

"Yeah, he may be wacky but he ain't a monster," Bunnymund snarled and pulled out his boomerang. "So, it's time ya shut up, bub."

The dark ice spirit pouted. "Always the angry one, Bunny. But I'm just here to deliver a message."

The guardians prepared to blast it into oblivion as it vanished to leave a haunting message.

"You can't hide your fear forever."

Jack and the others stared darkly at the creature that vanished. The guardian of fun felt a knot forming in his stomach; where exactly did that thing come from? He just picked it up from Elsa's powers when she had started playing around with it. He mused darkly when he looked at the vial he created, noticing black veins forming around the crystalline vial.

"Jack, be careful," Toothania warned. "There might be something there that we didn't check…"

Jack gave her a nod of assurance, pulling out his staff. "Don't worry; if it's made of ice and snow, I can beat it back."

He slowly closed in on the vial, poking it with the end of his staff. Some of the contents spilled out on the floor as Jack drew back to defend himself. But much to everyone's surprise…

Nothing happened.

"Odd, where did that weird spirit come from then," Jack raised an eyebrow as he squatted right in front of the contents.

North looked around. "I don't know but the first time I poked it – that thing just started shaking violently and laughing."

"Did it sound like Pitch," Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We're not sure, mate," Bunnymund growled with his thick Australian accent. "But we're definitely dyin' ta know if ya figgered out the little kid's powers."

Jack froze; he had forgotten that he had never told them about Elsa's powers. He glanced at the expectant stares of all the guardians before biting his lower lip. If he told them now, they would think he shot her with some ice bolt or something. He never even left the North Pole unless he was going to Jamie. Even then, he flew – never using the snow globe.

"She," Jack inhaled sharply before finally confessing. "She has ice powers."

The guardians fell silent as Toothania approached him. "B-but how…?"

"I don't know," Jack warily looked away from the other guardians. "She was just playing around with it one night and I thought maybe I could help her."

"Did she tell you where she got it, Jack," North asked.

The guardian of fun shook his head. "Nope, even she doesn't know. She said that she just one day got it."

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure ya didn't hit her with one of yer stray bolts, mate?"

"Why the hell would I hit a kid," Jack snapped moodily, realizing it came out harsher than intended. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I promised Elsa and Anna that I would stay and help Elsa learn more about her powers."

North nodded. "I don't know, Jack. But there was another reason why we called you back here…"

Jack raised an eyebrow as North walked over to the globe. Jack's eyes widened as little golden lights began fading away.

"Wh-what? Is Pitch back," Jack gaped. "Didn't he try this the last time?"

"We're not sure if it's Pitch or not, Jack," Toothania sighed sadly before sitting on the desk. "We've searched the whole place, looking for clues. Nothing."

Bunnymund nodded. "We've been doing our best to stay inconspicuous but I think ya better ask yer good friend Jason."

"It's Jamie," Jack corrected with an annoyed snort. "How long have I been gone?"

North began counting his fingers. "2-3 days, give or take."

Jack's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Wh-what? Are you serious!? Time really runs fast there! I've only been in Arendelle for a month!"

"Time runs differently in other dimensions, mate," Bunnymund shrugged nonchalantly. "Ya better tell yer little kids that ye got a job ta do here in yer home. Elsa and Anna can't cling on ta ya forever."

Jack remained silent as North dropped his hand on the guardian of fun's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack. You better go tell them."

Jack shook his head. "No. No! Pitch is in Arendelle! I can't leave-!"

North's eyes widened as he grabbed Jack by the shoulders, shaking him violently. "PITCH IS IN ARENDELLE!?"

"Y-yeah but," Jack began speaking.

Bunnymund gawked and roared. "How in tha world did he git there!?"

Sandy began jumping up and down in surprise. _Yeah, how did he get there?_

"I DON'T KNOW," Jack yelled in exasperation, wriggling himself out of North's grip. "That's why I can't leave Elsa and Anna! What if Pitch gets to them!? Elsa's powers went bonkers when one of her tutors freaked her out by dragging Anna away!"

Toothania swallowed hard and tried to persuade him. "J-Jack, I'm worried. Maybe you should stay…"

"No," Jack snapped with a note of finality. "I will not leave Elsa there! Do you hear me? I. WILL. NOT. LEAVE. ELSA."

"And what about Jamie then huh," Bunnymund growled, bumping foreheads with Jack. "You're just gonna abandon him!?"

Jack snapped back. "I'm not abandoning him! I'll just tutor Elsa and she'll pick it up in no time!"

While the guardians were arguing, Sandy's eyes widened as the frozen substance on the floor slowly started turning the floor ice cold. The silent guardian panicked and looked at the yelling guardians, wondering why they couldn't notice it. This was one of those few times he cursed his lack of voice and sound as he desperately looked for something to get their attention. He couldn't throw a sand ball; it would put them to sleep! He began looking around until he found one of the elves with bells attached to their heads. Sandy sighed to himself and walked over to the elf, roughly grabbing the poor thing.

_I oughta get myself one of these._

With a rough shake, Sandy shook the elf until the poor thing was dizzy. The guardians immediately turned around to Sandy.

"WHAT," the guardians yelled in unison until the golden guardian began pointing to the side.

The four guardians snapped their heads towards the pedestal as they saw the floor freezing with a huge blackish blue snowflake pattern. Jack's eyes widened as he stepped back, pointing his staff at the floor. Bunnymund hopped away while North also staggered back. Toothania floated into the air until the ice finally stopped. The guardians exchanged looks with one another as North pat Jack's shoulder.

"Maybe you should stay in Arendelle a wee bit longer," North suggested.

"That's what I was thinking too," Jack nodded solemnly. "I'll be heading off! I hope I didn't spend too much time."

"Hope so too, mate," Bunnymund swallowed hard, tapping the ice with his boomerang. "Ya better go. If this is her powers and its triggered bah stress, who knows what kinda mess can go on?"

Jack nodded before pulling out the snow globe. "Well, I'm heading back."

With one quick click, the portal opened as Jack slipped in to find Elsa and Anna.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Upon getting there, he found himself in an empty ballroom that had been frozen to the core. His eyes widened while looking at the spikes shooting out from the ceiling. Jack glanced around and looked at the frozen floor, holding his staff tightly. He kicked the door open only to be greeted by an empty castle.

"Hello," Jack looked around before calling out. "Elsa? Anna?"

Suddenly, the parents rushed through him as he found Anna being carried with a white streak in her hair. His eyes widened as he found Elsa sobbing in her mother's arms.

"Elsa," Jack rushed after her, flying through the gates.

He followed the king and queen who mounted their horses, running towards the forest. Jack stared in surprise as the floor that trailed behind the horses began to freeze. His eyes widened fearfully as he immediately zoomed after them. He didn't expect things to fly out of proportion that fast.

"Damn, damn, damn," Jack grit his teeth angrily. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone…!"

Jack swerved past the trees in high speed, following after the horses. He stopped right in the middle of the forest as he found stones in the middle of the pit. He immediately jumped behind the bushes, looking closely.

"Where in the world are they," Jack narrowed his eyes as the boulders suddenly shivering to life. "Whoa!"

The stones hum loudly to life as they reveal a troll hobbling towards the king. The other trolls murmured and let him pass through as the old troll began looking carefully at the unconscious princess. He gently placed his hand on Anna's head, checking for any bad damage. Jack bit his lower lip while remaining hidden.

"I shouldn't have," Jack shook his head, burying his face into his hands. "I shouldn't have…"

"Grand Pabbie," the king asked. "Please… help… her."

Grand Pabbie nodded. "Your majesty," – he glanced at Elsa. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

The king shook his head. "I believe they were born with her. But they're getting stronger."

Grand Pabbie motioned to the queen to pass Anna to her. The queen passed Anna to the troll as he nodded solemnly.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed," the troll brushed away the white strand of hair from Anna's face. "But the head can be persuaded."

King nodded weakly. "Do what you must."

Grand Pabbie sighed deeply, summoning a glowing blue energy from Anna's memories. "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun."

Jack's eyes widened. _Remove all magic!? That means…!_

He saw the memories of Anna change. What was once in the ballroom became a white winter wonderland. Anna wore her winter clothes and sat with Elsa looking at the snowman. She was giggling in another memory where Jack, Elsa and she were playing. Much to the guardian of fun's horror, his image vanished from her memory. He clutched his chest in pain, feeling the remorse wash over him.

"Elsa, Anna," Jack began to silently sob. "I'm so sorry…"

As soon as the old troll was done, Grand Pabbie smiled. "She will be okay."

Elsa's lips quivered. "But she won't remember that I have powers…?"

"It's for the best," the king gently reassured his daughter. "Until Jack returns, best if you don't use it…"

Grand Pabbie smiled sadly. "Listen to me, Elsa. Your powers will only grow…"

Elsa's eyes widened as the Northern Lights began to take shape of a silhouette of her adult self.

"There is beauty in your magic," the old troll paused as the lights suddenly morphed into spikes. "But also great danger. You must learn to control it."

Elsa stared in horror as the Northern Lights turned into spikes, causing the human figures to panic and attack Elsa.

"Fear will be your enemy."

Elsa gasped as it crashed and the image faded. She buried her face into her father's chest, sobbing softly. The king brushed her hair kindly and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it," the king smiled at his eldest daughter with full faith in her. "I'm sure. He will help her."

Elsa's eyes watered and shook her head. "B-but Jack hasn't been back in 2 weeks."

Jack's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _WHAT!? I'VE BEEN GONE THAT LONG!?_

"Let us hope so," the old troll sighed deeply. "For it is best that Elsa learns early."

The king nodded with a sad smile. "Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Anna."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 5! Sorry for the late update! Please don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Sorry for the late update! I've been working on my school work and Typhoon Glenda really wrecked everything. :( Please pray for the victims and if ever try to help those who have been attacked by the typhoon. Another storm is coming up and as much as the song says "let the storm rage on" – we can't just stand there and let it drown us. So, support for Typhoon Henry please! Everyone please stay safe and watch yourselves but also for your neighbours who may not have the stuff you have. Anyway, I don't own ROTG or Frozen! I only own the plotline of this story!**

**Chapter 6**

Jack stared in disbelief as the castle of Arendelle began closing the gates. He had not expected them to shut everything nor did he expect the king to fire many of their helpers. He had come to like pranking them. Sometimes, he would begin freezing the pot roast in order to test Elsa's control. How did things spiral out of control?

"I leave for two weeks and this is what happens," Jack exhaled sharply while running his fingers through his hair. "I better go check out other things."

Jack swooped down and began floating through the castle. He easily phased through the window as he watched the servants close the windows and shut the gates. He saw people carrying out things from Anna's room as Elsa began to move to another room. Jack walked towards the brunette.

"Anna," he gently approached her. "Can you hear me?"

Anna swung her legs with a sad smile. "Why?"

Jack's eyes widened as Anna jumped off her bed and walked right through him. He gasped as she walked through him, clutching his chest. He remembered the many times that children also walked through him or people but until this day, he could never get used to it. The guardian of fun staggered back as he saw Anna standing at the place where her sister's bed was.

"Elsa... why did you have to go away," Anna began to tear up and cry. "Wh-where did you go?"

Jack however gripping his chest tightly, feeling pain shoot through his body. He remembered the many times people didn't believe in him but for Anna who had seen him on her first try made his chest clench tightly. He dropped on one knee to the ground while looking at Anna's sad eyes. He had to get her to remember! Maybe there was a way to control Elsa's ice powers.

"She had full control over it," Jack said to himself. "The only way she lost control is when she..."

Then, images of Elsa floating with a huge blizzard forming flashed into his mind. He remembered the angry governess who had been cursing and calling Elsa a "freak" and a "sorceress". His eyes widened in realization as he remembered the wails and screams of the elder princess.

"...When she gets scared," Jack gasped in horror before his face twisted in rage. "Pitch! This has his name all over it!"

_**Jack, so quick to assume and accuse...**_

Jack turned around with his staff shooting an ice bolt at the shadow, revealing Pitch as he reappeared in front of him. The guardian of fun glared angrily while clenching his fists tightly on his staff., He could feel the frost building up inside him as his eyes seemed to glow menacingly at Pitch.

"What. Did. You. Do," Jack coldly emphasized every word with a growl.

Pitch raised his hands in defense. "Jack, I did nothing! Why would I be picking on little children?"

"Because they're the easiest to influence," Jack snapped, jabbed his staff at Pitch. "You poisoned Elsa's powers, didn't you?"

"Me? Poison? Now why would I do that," Pitch gawked with mock hurt. "If I did poison her, she'd be afraid of everything!"

Jack, feeling his patience wearing thin, roared. "I MEANT HER POWERS, PITCH! DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH ME!"

Seeing the guardian of fun angry was something new for Fear. But even then, Pitch saw a horrifying gleam in Jack's eyes. Jack's formerly childish glow in his eyes suddenly appeared more – dare he say it, nightmarish. His eyes seemed to glow gold and the ice on his staff from white changed into a menacing black. The guardian of fear found himself being afraid as Jack began to advance towards him.

"Now, now, now, Jack – let's not be too hasty," Pitch stepped back, seeing a furious glare from the teenage guardian. "You said it yourself. Elsa's powers only loses itself when she becomes afraid or stressed. Now what if you can make her stop fearing it?"

Jack slowly lowered his staff with a dubious stare. "What are you talking about?"

Pitch smiled, seeing that he got Jack's attention. "All I am saying is that if you can show her the," – he grit his teeth begrudgingly. "The fun side of her powers maybe they wouldn't lose themselves..."

Jack remained silent, glaring at him as Pitch continued to explain.

"...And consequently, she would have complete control because she would be enjoying herself and using it more often," Pitch snickered while talking to Jack as if he were a dense student. "Come on, you cannot possibly tell me that you didn't figure this out. It's simple conditioning psychology."

Jack's cold glare slowly changed to a doubtful one. "...Why are you helping me?"

Pitch stared aghast, faking hurt. "It's simple, Jack! You obviously care for the little tot and I am just a guardian passing advice to another guardian. Isn't that what you and the others do?"

Jack nodded before walking past Pitch. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Anna. She has nothing to do with this."

Pitch chuckled bitterly. "Don't worry, Jack. I can't..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack immediately went to Elsa's room. As he expected, everything was blue with snowflake designs. He glanced around to see Elsa standing by the window with a sad smile. He slowly approached her, making sure he didn't scare her.

"Elsa?"

The pale blonde haired girl quickly turned around to see the boy who had gone missing for 2 weeks. "Jack...?"

"Elsa, I can explain," Jack started slowly.

"You said my powers were a gift," Elsa's eyes began to water up while she sobbed. "But I hurt Anna instead... My powers are a curse!"

Jack shook his head as he tried to approach her. "No, no they're not, Elsa. They're wonderful. We just need to know how to use it."

"No! Don't come near me! Please," she whimpered. "I don't want to hurt you..."

Jack smiled reassuringly. "You can't hurt me. I'm the guardian of ice and snow... I can defend myself."

"N-no," Elsa whimpered before gripping her head. "Where were you...!"

Jack blinked several times. "Huh?"

Elsa screamed, bursting into more tears. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST!? YOU WERE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS, JACK! YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY... BY... BY THOSE THINGS!"

Jack frowned, remembering how the yetis shoved him into a sack. _North, this is your fault._

"I remember... the time when Anna and I were kidnapped," Elsa began to tremble violently, shaking her head. "No one was there to help us either!"

Jack saw the ice in her room suddenly turning red and the floor freezing up. "Elsa, wait...!"

"NOBODY HEARD US YELLING AND CRYING FOR HELP! THEY ABANDONED ANNA AND I," Elsa continued to wail when her voice suddenly changed into something else. "YOU LIED TO ME, JACK!"

Jack's eyes widened as Elsa's formerly ice blue eyes became a sickly gold yellow. She glared angrily as she threw out ice spears straight towards him as the guardian of fun deflected them with his staff. His eyes widened as her smile became more psychotic with a evil sinister glare.

"You lied to me! You said you'd stay forever," Elsa screamed angrily, summoning more spears. "You lied to me!"

"Elsa, time runs differently in other worlds," Jack jumped away from more of her spears. "Snap out of it! Please, Elsa!"

"NO," Elsa summoned a huge blizzard and threw it straight into Jack's face.

Jack clucked his tongue in annoyance, begrudgingly raising his staff. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I don't want to do this..."

Ice sparks burst from his staff as it smashed into Elsa's blizzard. She continued to push hard against Jack's magic, increasing the speed of the blizzard. The guardian of fun staggered back while trying to fight back Elsa's blizzard. He could feel his powers straining as he struggled to yell over the storm.

"Elsa, please! You're going to kill yourself! Stop," Jack yelled over the blizzard.

Elsa laughed psychotically until her eyes suddenly reverted back to their original blue colour. Elsa stared in horror as she looked at her hands in fear.

"J-Jack, what do I do," Elsa began to freak out.

Jack beamed, seeing that Elsa returned back to her original self. "Elsa, you have to inhale and exhale. Remember all the fun times you've used your magic. Remember all the fun times we've had with Anna...!"

However, the moment he said Anna's name, Elsa remembered the time she blasted her sister in the head by accident. She remembered the fear in her parents' eyes when they said that their daughter was turning ice cold. She remembered the fear that seized her when her sister got hurt.

"N-No," Elsa whimpered in fear. "ANNA...!"

The blizzard's power escalated as it swirled and smashed straight into Jack, slamming him against the door.

"Ugh," Jack slipped down, wincing from the blow.

Elsa gasped in fear as she watched Jack slowly rise up from the blow.

"Wow, that's a heavy punch you were packing," Jack chuckled and dusted himself. "Okay, Elsa – let's try this again..."

The pale blonde princess shook her head, staggering back. "N-no. I-I'm sorry, Jack..."

Jack's eyes widened as she said the most fatal sentence to a guardian spirit.

"I," she hiccupped before turning away. "I don't believe in you..."

Jack's eyes widened. "Elsa!"

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elsa teared up before repeating her statement again. "I don't believe in you..."

And the moment she turned around, Jack no longer stood in her midst. She exhaled sharply while walking towards the portion where Jack stood. She touched the door, realizing that he was gone. Her room was frozen solid as she remembered the huge fight she had with Jack. She looked at her hands before looking out the window, crying silently to herself.

_I'm sorry..._

Jack however still stood in the room, staring helplessly at Elsa. He gripped his chest in pain as tears began to fall from his eyes, realizing that Elsa had walked right through him. He hugged his body tightly before falling on the floor, breaking then into a helpless sob.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 6! I hope it's not too short! :) Please don't forget to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Wow, I'm pretty much on a roll. So, I'm gonna make this as fast as I can considering it is my hell week where all my requirements are within the week! No amount of time management is gonna save my ass for this so I'm gonna squeeze this in and hopefully be able to make chapter eight by Saturday. Anyway, I don't own ROTG or Frozen. I only own the plotline of this fanfiction!**

**Chapter 7**

The moment Jack vanished from Elsa's mind, the pale blonde haired princess sighed deeply while looking outside the window. Her powers could have killed him! She remembered how strong the blizzard inside her room was and how it easily floored Jack. Somewhere she could no longer hurt people. Elsa smiled at the people outside and placed her hands on the window sill. Suddenly, the window sill began to freeze as she immediately stepped back in fear.

"Oh no," she gasped while staggering back. "No, no..."

A knock suddenly came on the door. The princess snapped her head towards the door, inhaling deeply. She glanced at the frost growing on the window sill before trying to calm herself down.

"C-come in," Elsa stammered fearfully and meekly.

As the door opened, Elsa saw her father standing by the door. "Papa…?"

The king smiled gently. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Meanwhile, Jack had managed to gather himself before the king walked in. He jumped into one of the toy box, hiding to see what was going on.

"P-papa, I'm scared – it's getting worse," Elsa whimpered in fear, pulling her hands away.

The king pondered for a moment until an idea hit him. He shoved his hands into his pocket as he pulled out some gloves. Elsa stared in amazement as he gently placed it on her hands. He didn't understand how she managed to wreck so many pairs of gloves but he smiled in relief as her powers didn't react. The king smiled as his daughter seemed to calm down as her gloves didn't freeze.

"See? Conceal," the king reassured.

"Don't feel," Elsa smiled.

Jack on the other hand gawked at what was happening. She was intending to hide her powers away? For how long? He tried doing that before and he remembered the anger and explosion that went with his powers. Jack exhaled sharply as he quietly phased through the wall. When he left the room, he glanced back sadly before realizing he couldn't help Elsa or Anna anymore. As long as neither one believed, it was impossible.

"Jack?"

Jack turned his head up and found the queen standing in front of him. "Your highness, I..." 

The queen smiled sadly. "Elsa, her powers... I didn't know..."

"I'm sorry," Jack hung his head guiltily. "If I had returned sooner then, Elsa won't be freaking out over her powers."

The queen shook her head. "Her power had been overtaking her... It's alright; it's not your fault. She was blessed by the Moon to have it."

Jack's eyes widened. _Why did the story sound so familiar?_

"Corona and Arendelle are both the sun and the moon respectively," the queen explained kindly. "When Elsa was born, I knew there was something special in her. I knew that she was blessed with something that was beyond everyone's control. The only one who could control it was her..."

"Her ice powers," Jack raised an eyebrow. "But I didn't think that her power would be so emotion specific..."

The queen stared quizzically. "Emotion-specific?" 

"Her powers seemed to be linked to her fear," Jack explained to her mother. "I just wish she would just...let me in..."

Suddenly, the door opened and the king stepped out quietly from the room only to see Jack Frost talking to his wife.

"Jack, Elsa's powers are flying out of control," the king explained. "We've tried everything even as far as..."

"...Concealing her powers," Jack interrupted smoothly, feeling his rage towards the idea bubble. "But, if you keep it there – it's going to become worse. It's going to come back ten times worse than it was before."

The king shook his head bitterly. "I know but it is a temporary measure for now..."

"I can still help her! I just need her to believe in me again," Jack explained exasperatedly. "She's so scared of hurting Anna that merely mentioning her name set her off!"

The mother bit her lower lip. "What do you mean she has to believe in you...?"

Jack paled; he had never told the girls that he was a guardian. "The truth is... I'm... I'm a spirit."

The king stared at him darkly. "A spirit? What do you mean?"

"I'm basically... a ghost," Jack couldn't think of any layman term for it, breaking it in slowly. "I'm a guardian. I'm what protect the children and people from all the worlds from falling unto darkness and fear."

The king and queen remained silent as Jack looked down shamefully. He knew he should have told the kids about him being a guardian. But apparently, he just had to hide it. Then again, the way he introduced himself made him sound like more he was an imaginary friend. The king then started laughing, shocking the guardian of fun.

"Wh-what is it," the queen stared in shock at her husband.

The king chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye, breathing in relief. "Here I was thinking that my daughter had some disorder. Some sort of mess up in the brain."

Jack shook her head, laughing. "Yeah, the way I introduced myself sounds more that she had an imaginary friend."

"I was even thinking she had some demonic possession," the king shook his head before calming himself. "I thought I was just playing along and here I am hearing something about magic now."

Jack swallowed hard. "S-so you believe me...?"

The queen giggled. "It's far better than believing that Elsa had been possessed."

The guardian of fun sighed deeply to himself, running his fingers through his messy white hair. "So, how are we going to do this...?"

The king sighed deeply. "Perhaps, you can watch over them for now. But Anna's currently..."

"Under the influence of magic. Her memory's been jumbled around," Jack sighed deeply until he realized that they didn't know he followed them into the Valley of Stones, quickly coming up with a lie. "I went to see her awhile ago. She just walked through me when she is supposed to believe in me. But I think it's because when she stopped believing that Elsa had powers..."

The king nodded stiffly. "We took her to the trolls and they said that they had to wipe her knowledge in regards to magic. It would be safer for her."

"But wouldn't Elsa feel more contained? More strangled," Jack retorted back, realizing his tone came out a lot harsher than he planned. "Her power's gonna be forced to be bottle-necked."

"But if we didn't, Elsa would have froze to death," the king pointed out heatedly, looking straight at the guardian's eyes. "You were not there when Elsa needed you!"

Jack froze, feeling the guilt swell up inside him again. He knew that the king was right but he couldn't just tell Elsa to "conceal, don't feel". Having Elsa contain her powers and deny herself was going to cause more problems in the future. He hung his head guiltily, looking away from the monarchs. The king sighed deeply and walked towards Jack, dropping his hand onto the guardian's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," the king sighed deeply, hanging his head helplessly. "I just wish I could help her."

Jack nodded and smiled. "We have to first to get Anna to believe in me again. Or if I could just convince Elsa that I'm around."

The king nodded slowly before an idea hit him. "Perhaps, come – walk with me."

Jack nodded as the queen followed behind the king and the guardian.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Elsa," Anna opened the door, knocking on Elsa's door. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on and let's go play!"

Anna then peeked underneath the door. "I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away!"

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!_

"Do you wanna build a snowman," Anna pressed her face against the door. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

Anna's words were met with rejection. "Go away, Anna."

The younger sister stared with a heartbroken sigh. "Okay bye..."

After hearing Anna's voice, Elsa sighed deeply while hugging her legs. She didn't want to convince herself that Jack Frost was real but she had to! She glanced at her palms where ice and snow started emit and glow. The pale blonde princess gasped in fear before looking at the door, stepping away. She shook her head while moving away from the door. She wanted to play with Anna but the words of the troll echoed in her mind...

_It's for the best that all knowledge of magic is eliminated._

She knew that if she revealed her powers to Anna, things might get worse. Elsa exhaled deeply as she softly began telling herself.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see," Elsa exhaled as she could feel her palms becoming warm, walking towards the window sill. "Be the good girl you always have to be..."

_I have to. If I don't, Anna will get hurt..._

"Conceal, don't feel – don't let it show," Elsa chanted mentally in her mind, remembering what her father had told her the first time. "Make one wrong move and Anna's life may go..."

_Flashback:_

Elsa decided to walk to the window, staring longingly outside. However, the moment her hands touched the window sill it froze. Her eyes widened with fear as she immediately went to her father.

"Papa," Elsa showed her hands revealing a frosty feel.

The king smiled kindly and pulled out a set of gloves. "The gloves will help…"

"See? You're good," He placed it on her hands, covering her hand with his and beginning their mantra. "Conceal it."

Elsa said. "Don't feel it."

Then the two said together. "Don't let it show."

Elsa smiled at her father as the king patted her reassuringly on the head.

_Flashback End:_

_I love my powers but... I love my sister more._

"It's only for this time," Elsa tried to convince herself. "It's a pain to keep inside..."

_Until my powers are under control... Jack, Anna, I'm sorry..._

"But as long they stay hidden now," Elsa looked determinedly at the mirror. "They can stay okay..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Jack stared in surprise. "You want me to watch over them?"

"There will be times our royal duties may call us out of the kingdom," the king explained to the guardian. "I don't want to leave the two girls alone and nor do I want Elsa to feel abandoned. Especially Elsa..."

Jack nodded as he glanced at the flowers, sighing. "I understand. But, there's something I need to ask..."

The king and queen exchanged glances with one another. They then turned to the guardian as the king nodded.

"Go on."

Jack exhaled sharply and began explaining. "There is someone I know, a guardian who feeds on Fear that will be roaming around. There will be times that I have to use my powers to fend him off. Is that allowed or will the spell on Anna mess up?"

The king raised an eyebrow. "Who is this guardian?"

"This guy is not exactly a guardian but he's a spirit like me," Jack exhaled deeply, trying to explain the whole situation. "He feeds on the fear of people. Be it men, women or children – he'll feed on their fear, helplessness and sorrow to become stronger. And this is why I didn't want Elsa to hide her powers..."

The king froze. "She's his prime target...!"

"Exactly," Jack raked his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. "So, I may have to unleash my powers to push him away."

Elsa's father found himself in a deadlock. Using magic in front of Anna might have the spell rebound and hurt her more. But limiting Jack's usage of magic would make Elsa a victim and Arendelle would have to suffer the full wrath of whoever this guardian was. The king sighed deeply and nodded at Jack. They would be cornered eventually and by then, Jack would need to use his powers.

"Very well then," the king nodded. "However, only when the time comes will you use your powers. Anything else – keep it below the belt."

Jack promised. "I will, sir. I will protect your daughters with my life."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Years passed and a nine year old Anna approached the door again.

"Do you wanna build a snowman," Anna sang happily while knocking on the door. "Or ride our bikes around the halls?"

She then began running around the rooms, jumping unto one of the sofas.

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls-!_

Landing safely, Anna grinned cheekily at one of the paintings. "Hang in there, Joan!"

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by…_

"TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK," Anna sighed as her eyes followed the swinging of the grandfather clock's pendulum.

Jack sighed while watching Anna scamper around the halls. He couldn't head back to his world just yet. He made a promise to the king that he would protect the girls and here he was watching Anna jumping around and playing by herself. The guardian of fun sighed deeply to himself, fighting his sudden urge to make something fun for her.

"Frankly, I call this crazier than talking to spirits," Jack sighed before looking at his staff beaming until his expression became more crestfallen. "But I can't…"

The guardian of fun then continued watching Anna play by herself in the huge house.

Meanwhile, the parents of the two princesses were in Elsa's room. However, the 12 year old princess began pacing around panicking. She could feel her powers bubbling and freezing everything she touched. She began pacing again while staring at her parents with fear.

"I can feel it! They're getting stronger," Elsa whimpered and trembled.

"There's no use getting upset about it," the king slowly advanced towards her.

Elsa staggered back. "NO! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you... please..."

The king and queen watched Elsa with an alarmed sadness as the eldest princess withdrew even further.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Years began to pass by as Anna learned to simply slide past the door, wondering about Elsa. There were times she wondered where her sister had gone whereas Jack followed her around like a ghost. The brunette sighed deeply and looked for quite sometime at the door.

"Anna," Jack called out.

_No luck._

Anna whispered softly before slowly walking away. "Elsa... where have you been...?"

Jack shook his head, chasing after her. "Anna, you can't leave her there...!"

However, the brown haired princess continued to ignore him.

Anna then ran to the room of her parents, embracing them. "See you in 2 weeks!"

The king and queen smiled and embraced their youngest daughter. The king glanced up to see Jack standing by the door. He sighed deeply as the guardian of fun watched in disappointment. As the guardian walked away, the king took one glance at his youngest daughter before heading off to leave.

"What are you going to do there anyway," Anna asked her mother, helping her pack.

"Weselton is asking for some help with their economy," the queen smiled kindly while looking at the door, sighing deeply. "Anna, there's something I want to ask you…"

Anna blinked several times. "Hm…?"

The queen looked at her youngest daughter, wondering if she should tell her. Telling her daughter may make the damage worse and it might be worse than a single strand of pale blonde hair. The queen looked at the king quietly talking to Jack Frost outside before shaking her head at her daughter.

"It's nothing, it must have slipped my mind," the queen smiled as the maids came in to take their luggage. "Why don't you go walk around first, Anna? Your father and I have to talk to Elsa."

Anna frowned, sighing in defeat. "Okay…"

If there was anything the queen hated, it was lying. Lying to Anna had been the most painful part and keeping Elsa barred away. But her powers were shooting all over the place; Elsa had frozen her room into an igloo and even the heater couldn't make hot water for her bathroom. The queen walked outside with the king as they looked at Jack.

"Jack, you've done so much for us," the queen smiled. "Are you sure it's alright…?"

Jack nodded and looked at Elsa's shut door. "Anything for Elsa and Anna."

The king sighed deeply. "Jack, about Elsa – I have tried convincing her but she seems so afraid to believe…"

"It takes time," Jack smiled bitterly, remembering the time he wasn't seen or believed in. "I'm sure… She and I got into a bit of a fight too…"

Saying it was just a bit of a fight was downplaying it a bit. But Jack knew he had to keep it down otherwise things might fly out of proportion.

"Well then," the king nodded to the queen as they knocked on Elsa's door. "We should get going…"

Jack nodded and floated towards Anna to keep an eye on her.

What he didn't know was that they would have an extreme surprise of his life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 7! Please don't forget to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Wow, I haven't updated this story in awhile! Sorry, so much school work and since I'm graduating – there's thesis and everything else. Anyway, I don't own ROTG or Frozen.**

**Chapter 8**

Jack stared in horror as Anna stood in front two huge boulders with words inscribed onto it.

_Here lies the king. A loving and kind ruler._

_Here lies the queen. A forever supportive woman to our king and our country._

The guardian of fun slowly dropped down onto one of the rocks near Anna. He bit his lower lip; how could the sisters live now? With their parents gone at their teenage years, Anna and Elsa would have to grow up much faster now. As much as he hated growing up himself, he had no choice but to help Elsa and Anna along the way. With the winter coming, the city would be taking in a big blow now without a ruling head.

"I wish there was some way I could talk to them," Jack exhaled sharply and watched the funeral until an idea hit him. "Wait a minute...!"

_You're a ghost, Jack. Don't ghosts know how to overshadow people?_

"Yes, of course," Jack began looking around before seeing the butler standing nearby. "Maybe..."

Jack jumped off the rock and slowly crept towards the butler. He exhaled sharply while looking closely before crafting a small snowball, moulding it and imbuing it with hiss own power. He breathed into it before jumping high into the air and smacking the snowball into his face. The butler's eyes widened as Jack skidded and jumped into the man's body.

"Ugh," Jack groaned as he fully overshadowed his body. "I'm never gonna do that again..."

As the people began to walk away, Jack walked towards Anna using the body of the butler. He sighed deeply before standing next to Anna.

"Your father was a great man," he started.

Anna nodded sadly. "Y-yeah..." 

"Where is Elsa? I thought she would be with you, your highness," Jack glanced around, realizing Elsa was not around.

Anna clenched her fists tightly, sobbing. "E-Elsa never opened the door..."

Jack's eyes widened as he remembered how Elsa had constantly been afraid. Even as the parents were gone, Elsa had never once left her room only to eat when Anna had already retreated to her room. He had watched over her everyday, hoping to let her hear his voice. However, she had completely denied his existence. Whether or not she still heard his voice, Jack wasn't sure.

"But you shouldn't give up on her," Jack smiled kindly, dropping his hand on Anna's shoulder. "Try again. You need each other."

Anna glanced at him with a small smile. "You know, I feel like I've met you before."

"Sure you have, I've been your butler for years," Jack joked while trying to keep his image. _Oh yeah, she has to think I'm her butler._

The brunette princess shook her head. "No, I feel like there's something else... Something bright and fun..."

Jack's eyes widened as she smiled straight into his eyes. He could feel the princess' eyes boring into the holes of his very soul and ignore that he had overshadowed the butler. He swallowed nervously as she held the butler's hands but somehow, he felt that she started holding his hands instead.

"I may not remember but somehow, I feel like something happened," Anna looked up with tears glistening in her eyes. "Whoever you are, please bring Elsa back..."

Jack froze. "H-how...?"

"How what," Anna raised an eyebrow.

"How did you," Jack blinked several times in disbelief. "How did you know...?"

Anna smiled weakly. "There's a different look in your eyes. I know how Harry the butler looks like."

Jack smiled before patting the princess on the head. "Let me see what I can do about Elsa. You have my word, princess."

He bowed down to Anna as she smiled, patting his head.

"Thank you."

With this, the butler's eyes slowly faded as Jack flew out and left the butler's body. Anna smiled at the sky before exhaling deeply and walking towards the castle with a sad sigh. She walked up the stairs and headed into the hallway, knocking on the door.

"Elsa? I know you're in there," Anna sang weakly. "People are asking where you have been..."'

On the other end of the door, Elsa stared in shock. _Anna?_

_They say have courage._

_And I'm trying to._

_I'm right out here for you._

_So please let me in..._

Elsa shivered at the weak call of Anna, embracing herself. She shook her head while trying to suppress her sobs. She wanted someone to embrace her but the frozen room and suspended snowflakes reminded her that she could not have such. Anna on the other hand sobbed as she slowly continued to sing.

"We only have each other," Anna slid down against the door, hugging her knees. "It's just you and me. What are we going to do...?"

Elsa swallowed hard. _I... I don't know, Anna._

"D-Do you wanna build a snowman?"

This time, it wasn't as strong and as bubbly as Elsa had remembered it. But she glanced at the frozen spikes and frosts crawling all over the place, realizing she could not do anything anymore. She then hugged her legs with a broken sob, doing her best to ignore the snowflakes that had been suspended by her grief.

As Anna slowly walked away, the guardian of fun watched her from a distance. Anna had been desperately reaching out for her sister and Elsa had done nothing. The guardian of fun sighed deeply while slowly making his way to the door with the frozen ice crystals, shaking his head.

Jack walked to the door and pressed his hand against the door. "Elsa?"

No response.

"Elsa, you can't hide forever," Jack continued. "Just believe in me. I'm here for you. You have to let me in."

However, what the guardian of fun didn't realize is that she still did.

Elsa could hear Jack's prodding and calls from the other side. She wanted to reach out for him but she remembered how she hurt him. How that huge blizzard knocked him straight into the wall, bludgeoning him with more snow blasts. She embraced herself and whimpered.

"P-please stay away..."

The moment Jack heard that whimper, the guardian's eyes brightened. "ELSA! It's okay! I'm alright! I'm right here..."

"N-no, I'll hurt you," Elsa weakly hiccupped.

Jack shook his head, chuckling. "Uh, hello? Am kinda a ghost here."

"HEY!"

Jack snapped his head towards the source until he found one of the councilmen standing there. "Oh snap...!"

"STAY AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS! SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU," the councilman roared, storming towards Jack.

Jack clucked his tongue before breaking out into a fast sprint. How in the world did that councilman see him? The guardian of ice and snow watched the image of the councilman and Elsa's door fade away into the darkness, ignoring the incessant howling. He made a sharp turn and phased through a random door. He tumbled through the door when he saw Anna sitting in her room.

"E-Elsa," Anna held the doll that looked like her sister, embracing it before crying softly. "Please let me in..."

Jack sighed deeply before phasing out of Anna's door, going towards the side. He pulled out the crystal ball, shaking it.

"Come on, answer the phone," Jack groaned in annoyance as an image suddenly burst from the snow globe. "Whoa!"

"Jack," North's voice boomed in delight. "How good to see ya! Ready to go home?"

"Yer kinda goin' overtime with the vacation, mate," Bunnymund smirked, folding his arms. "What gives?"

Jack bit his lower lip, hanging his head with a soft whisper. "The king and queen just died..."

The other guardians suddenly fell silent as Jack gripped the snow globe tightly. He exhaled sharply while looking at the globe again.

"I-I can't just abandon them," Jack shook his head, guilt-stricken. "Anna needs someone by her side and I found ways on how to help her."

Toothania bobbed into the picture. "How?"

Jack exhaled sharply. "I can overshadow people like a ghost. Since I'm a spirit, I can overshadow people and borrow their bodies for a short period of time."

"Really," the guardians leapt up at the screen sans Sandy who stayed beneath, ringing a bell.

"Yeah, it's hard but as long as the person's willing," Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Then you can stay as long as you want."

"Why can't you just overshadow the blondie, mate," Bunnymund pointed out. "Her sis just wants ta see her."

The white haired guardian sighed and shook his head. "It's not that easy. Elsa's still scared and she's doing her best to push people away just because she's afraid that she'll end up hurting them."

Sandy summoned some sand and made it float over his head, making forms of Elsa. _Why don't you possess someone Elsa trusts?_

"I wish it were that easy, Sandy," Jack sighed bitterly with a sad smile. "But Elsa doesn't trust anybody at the moment. The people she trusted most are dead..."

Toothania exclaimed in exasperation. "Then make her trust you!"

"Tried that. I only got blasted with a blizzard," Jack winced upon remembering the force Elsa blasted him with. "But I'm starting to get on to something. I'll come back tonight to visit the kids then I'll be back here in Arendelle."

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure ya wanna keep time-travellin' and dimension-jumpin', mate?"

"It makes me dizzy but I don't want to leave Elsa alone," Jack nodded. "I'm going to have to keep doing it then."

"You may wanna watch out for Nightmares," North pointed out. "Pitch may have left a couple around there and some of the citizens may get hit."

Jack nodded before looking at the doors and the sun going down, clicking a button under the snow globe. "Alright, I'm going to go home."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Jack vanished, the councilman that had been chasing Jack sneered with delight as his eyes became gold. He chuckled in amusement before walking away, turning into black dust. The black dust floated along until it made its way to its master. Pitch chuckled in amusement as the memories flashed before him. He then glanced at Elsa's window, hovering nearby.

"Oh Elsa," Pitch chuckled while sitting at the window sill, watching her hug herself in grief. "Look how lonely you are; your powers, don't they scare you?"

He watched the pale blonde princess stand up and inhale deeply. She stood in a calm manner while controlling her breathing. She glanced at her hands and slowly pulled off her glove. She glanced at a piece of paper that had not frozen yet before picking it up. Her hand slightly began to tremble as the paper suddenly began to freeze. Out of fear, she dropped the frozen paper before staggering back. Pitch chuckled in amusement before looking at Anna's room.

"Aww, big sister not here to play with you anymore," Pitch cooed mockingly as he sneered in delight.

He floated around before sitting on one of the towers of the castle, looking at the gloomy town of Arendelle. After their king and queen had passed away, the town seemed to lose its life. And the leaving of Jack Frost made things completely easier for him. He watched the two princesses before floating down to the stairs, making his way onto a ship.

"Well then, time to wait for coronation day," Pitch sneered in delight before fading away.

As he vanished, nobody heard his mocking and cruel laughter floating throughout the night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The portal opened and suddenly spat out Jack. The white haired guardian staggered into Santa's workshop while watching the yetis moving around. Jack jumped over some of the elves, looking around for North. He then found himself standing behind North and the other guardians as they were looking at the globe.

"Guys I'm back," Jack grinned. "What I miss?"

Bunnymund shrugged. "Not much, mate. But yer gonna miss yer daily cold breeze if ya don't get out there."

Toothania sighed. "The places are heating up and we need you to cool things down a bit."

Jack chuckled and whirled around his staff, jumping up into the air. "No problem!"

He bolted straight into the sky, leaving the other guardians behind. North sighed deeply while looking at the globe, watching the glowing lights. He never expected Jack to take his job so seriously let alone become a guardian between realms. As long as Pitch intended to wreak havoc, their job was never done.

"Do you think Jack's going to be okay," Toothania watched with worry, looking at the snow trail left behind.

"Ah think he's gettin' too attached to that lass," Bunnymund shrugged nonchalantly, brushing the idea aside. "The kid's gonna get himself killed one day."

North sighed deeply while looking over an orb revealing Arendelle. He didn't expect Jack to become this attached and turn his vacation into a "defend-Arendelle-against-Pitch" mission. He didn't even expect Jack to be seen by others who didn't believe in the same traditions as their world did. The old man sighed deeply before sitting down on his chair, shaking his head. '

"Let's just hope he knows what he's doing."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's chapter 8! Please don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hi guys, it's your lucky day! I'm kinda on a roll with this fanfiction so hopefully, I'll be able to finish this soon. I got hooked onto JELSA a wee bit late but nonetheless I'm gonna try anyway. I don't own ROTG or Frozen!**

**Chapter 9**

_Three years later_

Jack had continuously travelled back and forth for the last three years in Arendelle. His body could feel the strain from constant transport but he felt better being near Elsa. It was all worth it, he reasoned to himself. Apparently, he had gotten used to the whole time travelling at different speeds in different realms. It was 2 months from where he was originally from was around a year in Arendelle. One month was equivalent to six.

"At least I got used to it now," Jack sighed deeply, looking at the flowers bloom. "Huh…?"

Before he could do anything, he heard some of the townspeople talking.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because the queen has come of age! It's Coronation Day."

"That isn't my fault."

Jack's eyes widened as he glanced at the dock where the dock master had begun welcoming other people.

"Welcome to Arendelle!"

Jack gawked in realization; he never realized that time could run so fast! The whole town of Arendelle had been decorated with flowers. People and children filled the streets. The guardian of fun beamed as he jumped onto the rooftops, watching the castle gates open to his surprise. His eyes widened as he realized there was his chance!

"Now if only I could just reach Elsa," Jack looked up at the castle with a determined smirk.

He then began jumping around on the rooftops, skidding down before soaring into the air. He flew straight towards the castle as he saw many people bringing in cakes and whatever pastries. He sniffed the newly blossomed flowers with a relaxed smile before landing right in front of the gates.

"So she finally decided to open the gates," Jack whispered and followed the other villagers in until a strong meaty scent hit his nose. "Is that what I think it is…?"

His head snapped towards the smell before his eyes widened in delight. "Whoa, it's a turkey! I haven't had one in ages!"

However, the guardian of fun immediately stopped himself. He looked at his hands before blinking several times in disbelief; when was the last time he felt hungry? The last time that happened was before he died! Jack glanced at his hands as he could feel his body becoming slightly warmer before shrugging it off.

"Nah, it's probably because I'm so excited to see Elsa and Anna together again," Jack beamed and ran into the castle. "Anna, Elsa, I'm back!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack wasn't alone in his excitement.

There was also someone else who was waiting for the day.

Well, except that she was sound asleep.

Anna lay fast asleep on her bed with her mouth hanging wide open. She yawned and groaned before tossing and turning. She smacked her lips before sinking into a deeper slumber, seemingly enjoying her bed. However, the princess suddenly found herself awakened by a knocking on the door.

"Princess Anna…?"

The brunette princess snorted and slowly sat up, smacking her lips. "Huh… yeah?"

"Sorry to wake you ma'am," her butler, Kai continued. "But…"

Anna called out. "No you didn't, Kai. I've been up for hours."

Suddenly, she slowly fell asleep again as her head dipped downward. Strands of hair fell all over her face as she began snoozing away yet again. However, her head dropped and she snaps her head up again, startled and awake.

"Who is it," Anna yawned.

"It's still me, princess. Time to get ready."

Anna groggily smacked her lips, slumping over. "Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation ma'am."

"My sister's corn-neration," Anna groggily rubbed her eyes only to see her coronation dress on the side, clean and well pressed.

Only then did it occur to her that today was the day.

She bolted out of bed, throwing off the covers. She grinned and grabbed her dress immediately.

"CORONATION DAY! IT'S TODAY! HAHA!"

Anna threw on her dress and began pinning clips and tying up ribbons in her hair. She cheerfully flipped her bed covers, magically making it fix itself. She kicked open her windows while breathing in the fresh air, looking at the birds flying around. She immediately kicked open the door and ran past Jack who had been watching over her the whole time. The guardian of fun chuckled to himself as he found Anna excitedly running around. The brunette princess on the other hand could feel something bursting inside of her as she happily began to sing.

_The window is open, so's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

Anna looked at the plates with fascination, happily leaping around and placing the plates back. She dodged the staff bringing the dinnerware and all sorts of cutlery. She beamed in delight as she saw how shiny the plates were and how well lit the castle had become. She remembered the times the castle was bright and full of life. She slammed the door open leading to the ballroom, sliding in her socks.

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

"There'll be actual real live people," Anna beamed as she grabbed the hand of a suit of armor, suddenly breaking it off. _"_It'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change!"

Leaving the hallway, Anna leapt towards one of the construction swings and stared at the beaming sunlight. She began to pull herself up the pulley, watching the ships coming into the docks.

_'Cause for the first time in forever -_

_There'll be music, there'll be light!_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,"Anna shrugged nonchalantly while following a trail of geese. "But I'm somewhere in that zone!"

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone!_

"Oh I can't wait to meet everyone," she cupped one of the geese in her hands until she gasped in realization. "What if I meet… the one?"

The moment Jack heard that, his face paled and he face-palmed. "You have to got to be kidding me right?"

_Tonight imagine me gowned and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

"The picture of sophisticated grace," Anna spun the tassle, slumping against the curtain before beaming at the bust.

Jack shook his head, chuckling. "No, Anna. You're definitely not the picture of sophisticated grace."

_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

"I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face," Anna began picking up the newly baked chocolate and stuffing her face.

Jack snorted in amusement, snickering. "Yeah, that's pretty elegant of you."

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre_

"Nothing like the life I've led so far," Anna then picked up the bust and danced with it only to wince after she accidentally threw it at the cake.

Jack shook his head before groaning, walking to find Kai's body to overshadow. "Looks like I better order a new cake."

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance!_

As she went away, Jack sighed deeply while looking at the maids and butler fixing up the place. A helpless smile curved up his lips as he followed Anna around the castle to make sure she didn't wreck anything else out of sheer excitement. He knew isolation was bad but he didn't know that a small celebration would hype up Anna that fast!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

However, in another room – someone wasn't as excited as Anna.

Elsa slowly looked over the window. She saw the people coming in, inhaling deeply. All this time, she had hidden herself in the small quarters of her room in hopes that she never hurt anyone with her powers ever again. But now, the coronation was going to happen and here she was standing in the same room her father stayed when his own coronation began to happen.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see," Elsa turned away and began walking to the portrait. "Be the good girl you always have to be…"

She looked up the portrait, seeing the golden scepter and golden vial in her father's hands. It was a tradition for all rulers to hold the golden scepter and vial. She exhaled sharply while looking at the pear and the candlestick in front of her. She slowly removed her gloves and weakly stretched out for the pear and candlestick.

"Conceal, don't feel, put on a show," Elsa exhaled before freaking out to see the ice covering the pear and the candlestick, immediately putting it down. "Make one wrong move and everyone will now. It's only for today."

On the other hand, Anna jumped and skipped through the hallways with excitement. She swung open the doors as the sun beamed directly at the castle square. She couldn't take being stuck in a castle without anyone in it! Anna wanted to yank her hair out after all those years but now that the gates were opening…

_It's only for today!_

"It's an agony to wait," Elsa solemnly slipped on her gloves and made her way towards the doors.

_It's an agony to wait!_

"Tell the guards to open up," Elsa swung open the doors. "The gates!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Both sisters had their own idea of the very special day. Anna had begun running across the courtyard with delight while Elsa had begun making her way towards the balcony. Jack leaned against one of the towers while keeping his eye on both sisters. However, he couldn't help but feel something weird in his chest and his spine. He glanced at the townspeople before making his way towards Anna.

"At least Elsa's easier to watch, she's not the type to go into a demolition derby," Jack sighed while flying towards Anna who had already began dancing towards the gate. "Aww man, Anna…!"

"The gates," Anna's face brightened up with amazement as the doors open. "For the first time in forever…"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see," Elsa strode calmly in the hallway, past the maids that have been attending to her.

Anna jumped and skipped past the people, singing in delight. "I'm getting what I've been dreaming of!"

"Be the good girl you always have to be," Elsa chanted repeatedly to herself.

"A chance to change my lonely world," Anna sang and hopped onto the stone walls.

_Conceal_.

"A chance to find true love," Anna beamed with delight while waving to the townspeople who passed her.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!_

"I know it ends tomorrow so it has to be today," Anna skipped happily along the cobblestone path. "'Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever – nothing's in my way! Oh!"

Jack's eyes widened as he zoomed towards Anna. "Damn it, Anna…! Huh?"

Jack groaned as Anna managed to smack her face into the breast of a horse. "Oh God, Anna…!"

Everything happened so fast. The moment she smacked into the horse, she suddenly staggered back into a small boat that nearly went out to sea. However, the horse suddenly slammed his hoof onto the boat and prevents Anna from setting sail. Anna shook herself out of the daze while preparing to glare at the person who knocked into her.

"Hey," she yelled in frustration. "What was that for!?"

The rider of the white horse immediately looked over, checking frantically. "I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"

Anna snapped her head up to see the young man who had helped her. She gawked in amazement; what were the chances of meeting someone handsome and regal after a blunder? She wanted to pull her hair out but she knew she had to gain her composure back. Fast! On the other hand, Jack gawked and looked at the horse and then looked at the young man who was on the horse. He face-palmed, shaking his head.

"No, no," Jack threw his hands in the air with a frustrated twitch of an eyebrow. "Anna, you gotta be kidding me! This is becoming another boy meets girl thing!"

Anna slowly composed herself, smiling weakly. "Hey. I-yeah, I mean – no. No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure," the young man looked at her worriedly. "You nearly went out to sea for a moment there."

Anna laughed sheepishly. "Yeah but I just wasn't looking at where I was going. But I'm great, actually…"

The young man hopped off the horse, stepping into the barge and extended his hand. When Anna took his hand, both of them suddenly snapped up to look into each other's eyes. Anna nearly blushed due to the warmth of his hands. She giggled softly as both of them stood closer to each other.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," the young man bowed.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," Anna curtsied politely.

Hans gasped in shock, bowing his head and on his knee. "Princess…? My lady."

The horse bowed as well only to accidentally let go of the boat, tossing it over. Jack gawked as Hans suddenly got flipped over and landed right on Anna. He could feel his blood boiling but not in the jealous lover type of way. He glared and pointed his shepherd staff at Hans.

"Get off," Jack scowled in annoyance, shooting a frost bolt at Han's butt.

"Whoa," Hans rubbed his behind as the frost bolt shot out at his butt, noticing only a few moments after that he was awkwardly on top of her. "Ow, I mean… oh, oops."

"Haha," Anna giggled at their awkward state. "Hi… again."

Jack wanted to pull his face as he glanced at the horse. "Well, do something?"

The horse shrugged and slammed its hoof into the boat again to stabilize it only to have Anna on top of Hans now. The guardian of fun wanted to slap himself in frustration; why can't anything go right in situations like this? He glanced at the horse who nonchalantly shrugged before hanging his head in defeat. Jack knew that Anna was wishing for something like this but did it have to be that awkward!? And besides, the guy was a stereotypical dude on a white horse, Jack reasoned out in his mind.

"No, I should be happy for Anna that she found a – friend," Jack growled inwardly while folding his arms with a pout, noticing the horse looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

Hans blinked several times as he looked at their state. "Oh boy…"

"Ha, this is awkward," Anna giggled as she tried to get herself up, nearly stumbling over. "Not you're awkward, but just because we're – no what I'm talking about? I'm awkward. You're gorgeous," – she suddenly said until realization suddenly hit her. "Wait, what?"

Hans quickly gets to his feet while helping Anna up. "I'd like to formally apologize to the Princess of Arendelle for hitting her with my horse and… for every moment after…."

Anna shook her head. "No. No-no, it's fine. I'm not THAT kind of princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa then that would be – yeash," she giggled before taking notice of the horse, patting his head. "Hello."

Jack slapped his face again; that was the quickest shift of attention he had seen in years. He hadn't counted how many times he's given himself a face-palm but he was certainly going crazy with how many times he had to deal with Anna making so many social blunders. He wanted to yank his hair out or at least freeze Hans solid but he promised the king. No magic, Jack exhaled sharply.

"But," Anna steeled her composure, trying to become more of a princess. "Lucky you. I-It's just me."

Hans smiled in amusement. "Just you?"

_It's just her!? Come on, Anna – have more confidence in yourself!_

Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically, glaring daggers into Hans. He stormed towards Hans before brushing Hans' shoulder with ice.

"Whoa," Hans noticed part of his shirt become iced up.

"Ah, are you okay," Anna freaked out, dusting the snow off. "What happened?"

Hans shrugged and looked around. "I don't know. Probably the wind was that cold."

Anna blinked several times, feeling the wind out. "Huh? Really? Hmm, I guess you're right."

"Or maybe it's a guardian who's gonna freeze this idiot for knocking himself into you," Jack let out a disgruntled snort.

Unfortunately, the guardian couldn't be heard. However, what caught everyone's attention were the bells ringing from a distance. It took Anna some time before she finally realized that the coronation was about to happen.

"… The bells, the coronation," Anna looked back at Hans and jumped out of the boat, running off and waving. "I-I-I-I better go. I have to… I better go, bye!"

As Anna ran off, Hans waved as she ran with the horse also waving. As the horse let go of the boat, the boat slid down and flipped over while sending Hans straight to the water.

"Oh no."'

The boat turned over and sent the boat right on top of him. He sank deep below before swimming past the ship, breathing for air. He glanced at his horse with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you," Hans looked in concern. "You're not normally that absent minded…"

What he didn't notice was that there was a white haired young boy following after Anna, glowering at him while maintaining a close distance to the younger princess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**And that is chapter 9 folks! Sorry for late updates! Please don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I don't own ROTG or Frozen! :)**

**Chapter 10**

Jack followed after Anna, floating in the air. The brunette princess didn't turn around to notice but then again, Jack wasn't even sure if she could feel him behind her. The guardian of fun floated around and jumped high into the air to look for the cathedral.

"Jesus," Jack pursed his lips until he found Anna running to a small chapel nearby. "There it is!"

The guardian of fun phased through the roof while landing right next to Elsa. The pale blonde young woman stood in front of the bishop, breathing heavily. He saw the nervousness flicker in her eyes but he gently dropped his hand on her shoulder. Elsa shivered slightly and looked up only to see Jack standing next to her.

"J-Jack," she whispered. "Wh-why are you here?"

"What kind of guy would I be to miss out on your coronation," Jack smiled then looking at her hair. "Hmmm, I've always preferred your hair down."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, trying her best to maintain her composure. "Jack, please – leave. I don't want to ruin this for anybody. Anna was so excited for this day..."

Jack lowered his head and slowly lifted his hand off her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Elsa. Don't worry, I'll do my best not to make trouble."

She watched Jack slowly step away as he leaned against the wall nearest to the front most pew. As soon as the ceremony started, the bishop rose up while one of the servers brought the sceptre and the orb. Elsa exhaled sharply as the choir began to sing. She bowed her head as the bishop placed the crown on her head. As soon as she saw the sceptre and the orb on a pillow, she prepared to pick them up.

"Your majesty."

Elsa looked up as the bishop smiled.

"Your gloves, please."

Elsa swallowed nervously while looking at the sceptre and the orb. She glanced at the people for one moment as she saw Jack smiling at her. She shivered fearfully while slowly removing her gloves. She warily looked at the sceptre and the orb on the pillow before slowly picking it up. With that, she turned around to face the people as the bishop began reciting a long piece.

_Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum_

_AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELLgah_

_STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear Uthear..._

Elsa nervously looked at the sceptre and the orb as it began to freeze. She shivered in fear while looking at the ice. Jack's eyes widened as he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He had never tried long distance control but he began mentally praying to himself that he could stop it.

"Please let it work, let it work," Jack mumbled as he saw the ice fading away. "Yes!"

"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the bishop declared as Elsa quickly placed the sceptre and the orb on the pillow, covering her hands with gloves.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the audience declared.

Soon, the people began to cheer loudly as Elsa glanced at one side to see Jack. She exhaled in relief while looking at both the sceptre and the orb that returned back to normal before anyone noticed. She smiled kindly to him before looking at her hands and then looking at him again. The guardian of fun smiled back at her before mouthing.

"Way to go, Elsa."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Night passed as Jack stayed outside the hallway. Trumpets blared as people began to dance, eat and laugh. The guardian of fun inhaled the scent of the food while smiling at the brightly lit ballrooms. He slowly stepped in, dodging the crowd of people as they gathered up front. Jack made his way to the front as he saw the butler introducing Elsa and Anna.

Kai bowed. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Jack watched Elsa walk in with her usual poised, and calm manner. However, what he didn't expect to see was contentment in her smile. She slowly made her way through while smiling at the crowd. Jack bowed politely while Elsa composed herself in front of the crowd.

"And Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Jack glanced to the side as Anna awkwardly made her way in. He face-palmed and chuckled until a slight chilly air slapped him. He looked up while Elsa raised an eyebrow with a questioning look. Jack chuckled while shaking his head.

"At least you still have your mischievous side," Jack laughed softly at the queen.

The butler then placed Anna right next to Elsa, leaving the two royal sisters to watch the crowd dissipate. Jack looked to see Elsa standing there while Anna awkwardly stood next to her sister.

"To think I heard her singing about how excited she was for this night," Jack chuckled while standing next to Elsa.

Elsa rolled her eyes before turning to Anna, smiling awkwardly. "Hi."

Anna swivelled her head towards Elsa. "Oh... hi."

The two remained silent for a moment as both sisters stood next to each other. Elsa let a smile curve up her lips as she looked at how well Anna had grown up. The only thing that remained the same was the white streak in her hair and her bubbly personality. Although the queen found herself trying to control her composure, she couldn't help but be talkative tonight.

"You look beautiful," Elsa smiled.

Anna blinked several times before trying to recover herself, not believing she now had Elsa's attention. "Oh and you look beautifuller – I mean not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

"Thank you."

The two sisters then looked at the ballroom, noticing the many people that filled the room. People began to dance while some had begun eating.

"So, this is what a party looks like," Elsa looked around.

"Yep, it'd be more fun if I started a snowball fight," Jack snickered as Elsa slapped the back of his leg with her foot. "Ow."

Anna nodded. "It's warmer than I thought..."

"And," Elsa looked around in curiosity. "What is that amazing smell?"

The two sisters inhaled deeply, sighing in contentment.

"Chocolate," the chorused together before giggling amongst themselves.

Anna found herself with a barrage of topics she wanted to start with Elsa. She bit her lower lip, giddy with herself while trying to figure out what to say. Jack on the other hand looked around only to see a vase of roses on the side. He floated towards it and plucked one, concentrating deeply into the rose. He exhaled sharply as the rose slowly turned to a frosty blue colour. He hid it behind his back for a moment while trying to blend with the crowd.

"I hope I can get this to her without having people freak out," Jack slipped through the crowds while watching Kai introduce a scrawny old man to Elsa.

"Your majesty, the duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton," the duke stamped his foot heatedly before turning to the queen, bowing. "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it is only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

The duke began dancing around, counting. "One. Two. Three. Jump!"

As he finished his dancing, he bowed down with his head down. His toupee fell forward, causing Anna to laugh. Elsa stifled a giggle and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Thank you only... I don't dance," Elsa smiled sadly before pointing at her sister. "But my sister does!"

Anna's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What!? Wait!"

The duke smiled before pulling Anna along. "Lucky you. Let me know if you're going to swoon – I'll catch you."

As Anna got dragged away, Elsa sheepishly waved her sister goodbye. "Sorry."

A chuckle bubbled from behind her. "Sure you are."

Elsa turned around and found Jack standing behind her. She staggered back, albeit startled by Jack's sudden appearance.

"J-Jack," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

Jack shrugged. "Like I said, I'm just here to watch over you guys as I promised your father. Although," – Jack narrowed his eyes at the scrawny old man. "There's something I don't like about him..."

Elsa looked around before walking along. "Come with me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As she and Jack left the room, Jack walked right next to the queen. "H-how could you still see me even after you denied my existence?"

Elsa admitted mildly with a bitter smile. "I was lying to myself. I could still see you. I just had to act like I didn't."

"You pulled it off pretty well, that's for sure."

The queen met Jack's glower with her own. "I had no choice. My powers were about to kill people! They were triggered by the slightest hint of emotion."

"I doubt it," Jack pointed out while looking at Elsa's glove. "Right now, you're calm and composed. But you're enjoying yourself out there."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Not really, it's too stuffy in there. And I have to keep my powers hidden."

"_Au contraire,_" Jack chuckled in amusement at the sound of his French. "Your powers didn't seem to bubble while you and Anna were having fun."

Elsa remained quiet as the guardian continued to explain.

"Even as you were children, your powers never went out of control as long as you had fun with it," Jack continued to explain. "Just have fun with yourself. Smile, talk to Anna. Your powers will stay under control."

Elsa remained quiet while looking at her hands. "I-I don't know, Jack."

"Trust me," Jack smiled and held her hands. "I know you can do it. Then it can go back to the way it was before."

Elsa smiled before catching herself, turning away. "No, it can't. It just can't, Jack."

"Elsa, you just have to believe," Jack persisted. "But asides from that, that guy really sounds like he's from Weaseltown."

Elsa corrected him. "Weselton has Arendelle's trading partner for years."

"Doesn't mean he can't hide anything from you," Jack pointed out.

"Jack, what do you know about politics? You're just a spirit! You're not even real."

"I was real enough to know what went on in the world!"

"What? So you're telling me you were royalty before? That's a real laugh."

"I may have not been from royalty but, I am a guardian and I can read hearts," Jack narrowed his eyes. "Elsa, there's something about him that doesn't seem right..."

Elsa shook her head and turned away from him. "Look Jack, please just – stay away. Your duty to my parents is done."

"I'm not leaving you, not when I know I can help you," Jack shot back while extending his hand. "Elsa, please..."

Elsa hugged her body and walked away. "Look, I have to go. Please excuse me. Try not to make too much trouble."

As Elsa walked away from him, the guardian of fun sighed deeply while looking around. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed the Duke of Weselton walking in. He immediately jumped away to hide while watching the duke walk along. Suddenly, he smacked his forehead until he shook his head.

"Duh, he can't see me."

"That's where you're wrong."

Jack froze and snapped his head to the old man who stood a few metres right in front of him. The duke of Weselton folded his arms and snootily stared down at the guardian. The white haired male watched the old man carefully, hiding his staff.

"I've seen you around," the duke smiled slowly. "Jack Frost."

Jack narrowed his eyes cautiously. "How do you know who I am?"

"I have heard stories."

The guardian didn't know whether or not to be shocked or surprised. "Wh-who told you?"

The duke shrugged nonchalantly, pacing calmly. "The late king and queen had mentioned a baby sitter by the name of Jack Frost. And to think I believed he was a myth and quite a demon."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "A demon? Really?"

"Who knows," the old man chuckled lightly. "Perhaps you are, perhaps you are not. A bane rather – that may cause a couple of things."

The guardian of fun narrowed his eyes. "I would never try to hurt Elsa or Anna."

"You may not try intentionally," the duke turned away with a cryptic smile. "But people are afraid of things they don't understand, aren't they? Especially when they have been deserted with something so powerful..."

Jack's eyes widened as the duke walked away. The guardian of fun couldn't understand what the duke meant. A bane? A demon? Where in the world did those things come from? Nobody knew about his existence as a guardian in Arendelle but now the duke knows.

"Something's fishy here," Jack growled while pondering deeply to himself. "How did this guy know about me...?"

Suddenly, the guardian of fun heard an argument from the ballroom.

"Give me my glove!"

Jack's eyes widened in realization. "Elsa!"

He immediately phased through the door, not even bothering to kick open the door. He saw Anna and Elsa at a stand off.

Anna held the glove away, pleading desperately. "Elsa, please. I-I can't live like this anymore!"

Jack bit his lower lip while looking at Elsa, watching Anna. He could see her holding back her tears and trying to bite back her feelings. The guardian immediately jumped over the people before landing next to Elsa.

"Elsa, calm down. It's okay," Jack slowly began to approach her.

"...Then leave," Elsa weakly whispered.

Anna's eyes began to water as Jack shook his head. "Elsa, no it doesn't have to be like this. She didn't do anything wrong!"

Elsa looked at Anna's heartbroken expression and Jack's alarmed concerned expression. She wanted to keep the gates open but looking at her bare hand made her realize she was better off in a cage. Somewhere, somewhere alone. She turned away and began rushing off to leave.

"... What did I ever do to you," Anna screamed.

"Enough, Anna."

"Elsa, it doesn't has to be this way," Jack coaxed her gently. "You're not going to solve anything by just running away."

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF," Anna broke down into a fit of tears.

"ANNA, NO," Jack begged the younger sister to stop.

But the moment Anna said the word "afraid", memories flashed in Elsa's eyes. Her body began to shudder as she held herself tightly, looking at the crowd. There were too many voices, too many people and too many possibilities of hurting people.

"I SAID ENOUGH," Elsa swung her hand as ice needles suddenly shot out of the floor.

People gasped in shock and horror as Elsa looked at the icy spikes on the ground. She looked at her hands with fear and staggered with her back against the door.

As ice needles appeared, the duke stared in horror while hiding behind his men. "... Sorcery, I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Jack's eyes widened as he tried to reach for Elsa. "Elsa...!"

But before he could reach her, Elsa had already made a run for it. She darted into the courtyard where she saw the townspeople rejoicing and drinking. She immediately held her bare hand, making sure she touched none of them.

"There she is! Long live Queen Elsa! Have a drink with us!"

Elsa began ducking through the crowd as another townsman approached her.

"Queen Elsa," he bowed.

Elsa staggered back as a townswoman with a baby approached her. "Your Highness? Are you alright?"

Upon seeing the baby, Elsa staggered back and shook her head. However, she didn't realize that her bare hands touched the edge of the fountain. The water immediately froze with the crowd gasping in shock and fear. She stared in horror at her hands while looking at the crowd, completely afraid.

"THERE SHE IS! STOP HER!"

Elsa turned to see the duke chasing after her, causing her to plead. "Please, just stay away!"

Suddenly more ice shot out and froze the entire staircase. The duke then slipped and fell with his thugs tumbling down the stairs.

"Monster, monster," the duke cried out.

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as more memories flashed into her mind.

_She's a monster! A witch I tell you!_

_A sorcerer!_

_A monster! You have monster for children!_

_Elsa, please help me!_

Voices screamed in her mind as Elsa gripped her head and made a run for it. The crowd began to panic as Anna, Hans and Jack made their way to the courtyard. Jack saw the fear flashing in her eyes before he turned to the duke. The duke however didn't seem to be afraid as he acted. Jack noticed a ghostly smirk on the duke's face as Jack growled.

"Shit," Jack immediately flew after her. "Elsa!"

"Elsa," Anna immediately ran after her. "Stop, please wait!"

But by then, Elsa had already crossed the fjord and all Anna could see was Arendelle in a middle of a snowstorm. The whole place had begun to freeze as the ocean that Elsa ran on had frozen solid. Snow covered the fjords while the winds had become chilly.

"It's snowing? In July," Anna held out her hand, looking at the snow.

The duke looked around him and saw snow all over the place. Arendelle from being the summer capital had instantly frozen over. Watching Elsa run, he couldn't help but smirk at the weakness he found in Arendelle. He cracked his neck while looking on at the crowd while realizing people were still frozen in fear.

"The Queen has cursed this land. We must stop her," the duke proclaimed before turning to his thugs. "You two, stop her by any means necessary!"

"No, wait," Anna tried to pacify the crowd as they fearfully looked amongst themselves.

However, nobody had seemed to notice the white haired guardian who had flown after Elsa and followed her to the mountains.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That's Chapter 10! Please don't forget to review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey guys! Thank you for the constant support you've been giving this story! Hopefully, I get to hear more from you so I get to improve this fanfic. There is no such thing as a perfect fanfiction after all. Also, I will warn you ahead – this is where things might deviate from the movie a little bit since the first part had been following the movie events down to the letter. While the movie focused on Anna, these parts of the story will focus on Elsa and Jack. The moment you all have been waiting for – JELSA! I don't own Frozen or ROTG!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

"ELSA!"

Jack's hollers had been carried away by the win as he continued watching the queen run for her life. He flew over only to hear wolves growling and howling throughout the night. His eyes widened as Elsa stumbled over.

"Ah," Elsa yelped as she slipped down the slope. "Wh-where… huh?"

Elsa stared fearfully at the eyes gleaming in the dark along with the flashy white teeth. She swallowed hard while stepping back nervously, hearing growls and snarls from all sides. She held her hand close to her as the wolves closed in on her. The queen shook her head while bumping into a tree.

"S-Stay back," Elsa shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you!"

The wolves growled and snapped their jaws at her, baring their slobbery fangs. She nervously stared at the creatures, frozen in fear. Her heart pounded wildly while her powers began to violently bubble inside her. She shook her head as the wolves suddenly pounced.

"Get away from me," Elsa threw an ice bolt, knocking down the wolf.

The wolf whimpered and flew back as its companions pounced on her.

"Elsa," Jack zoomed in from the sky until he noticed her eyes glowing. "Wh-what the…?"

Elsa's eyes became a sickly golden yellow as she stared angrily at the wolves. Her hands clenched tightly into fists as everything around her seemed to freeze. A blizzard began to blow wildly as it swirled around her, exploding and knocking the wolves aside. She met the wolves' glower with her own while she stepped forward to face them.

"You all fear me," she growled angrily as ice began to swirl wildly. "CARVE IT INTO YOUR MEMORY!"

Jack's eyes widened as the ice in the storm swirling around her hardened into solid ice spears. However, what scared him more was that instead of her usual fearful expression – Elsa had a slow psychotic smile curve up her lips. The ice slowly turned black as she dismissively waved her hand. The spears shot out quickly and stabbed some of the wolves while some managed to get away. She slowly licked her lips with a maniacal smile while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," she chuckled darkly, summoning her spears. "JACK!"

Jack's eyes widened as the spears flew towards him. He swirled around his staff and smashed the spears, swooping in from the sky. Elsa sneered darkly while flicking her wrist to throw snow into his face. Jack staggered back and then jumped forward with his staff to deflect the other attacks.

"Elsa, I don't want to fight you," Jack hollered over the blasts. "Stop!"

"Oh, I'm surprised you're not in for a little," she grinned darkly. "Joke today, Jack."

The guardian of fun stared in horror as the light lavender eye shadow on her eyes slowly darkened into a dark violet. Her blonde hair suddenly grew a dark coloured strand and her lipstick darkened considerably. Black veins and markings appeared on her skin as she threw another ice bolt at him. He tumbled onto the ground and quickly rolled back up, pointing his staff at her.

"Don't make me do this, Elsa," Jack narrowed his eyes, pointing the staff straight at her.

Elsa then giggled with delight, summoning more ice around her. "Then let's settle it then!"

Exhaling sharply, Jack knew he had no choice. He jumped high into the air and right into the eye of the storm. Elsa's eyes widened as Jack shot an ice bolt from the tip of his staff. The bolt hit her straight in the forehead; the very same place she had hit Anna before. Jack bit his lower lip as the storm died and dropped down to catch her in his arms. Jack looked at her unconscious form as she slowly began to shake it off. Her make-up returned back to normal and the markings on her skin faded away.

"Odd," Jack looked at the black strand, tracing it gently. "How did this happen…?"

"Ugh..."

Jack looked at Elsa as she slowly opened her eyes. "J-Jack…?"

Jack smiled kindly; seeing that the original Elsa had come back. "The one and only."

Elsa shook her head, staring at him in surprise. "H-how? How did you find me?"

"Followed you into the mountains after that huge fight you had with Anna."

Elsa paused for a moment before hanging her head in shame, looking at her hand. She remembered the argument all too well. Even she would have been frustrated after being kept in a cage for so long. She offered Anna that chance of living outside the castle and not coming back but the princess refused to take it. She shook her head and held her hand close to her chest.

"J-Jack, what have I done," she began to sob, shaking her head and hugging her body. "Anna…"

"Anna was just frustrated. When people are scared, they make a whole lot of boo-boos," Jack chuckled while dropping his hand on her shoulder, smiling in reassurance. "Don't worry; we can fix all this."

Elsa shook her head and walked ahead. "B-but I don't know how… There are just some things that are better off isolated, Jack."

Jack shook his head defiantly. "No. Are you kidding? Snow brings all the good stuff and that's when people gather together."

Elsa gave him a droll stare. "You saw what happened."

"I saw it but that was because Anna decided to push you. Her frustration pushed her. It's nobody's fault."

The queen looked away from Jack, climbing up the mountain. "And sometimes, being pushed by people makes you do things that you regret. Like, what's happening right now!"

"Elsa," he watched her walk away. "You're not the only one who's frustrated."

Elsa stopped in her tracks as she turned to face Jack. "What…?"

"I remember the first time I became, well," Jack gestured to all of himself. "This."

Elsa remained quiet as Jack continued.

"It wasn't easy. It wasn't easy also realizing that you were dead and invisible to the world. Not to mention that my powers just came with it. I had no one to talk to. The only thing I knew is that the moon wanted me to be this and I had a job to do as a Guardian."

Elsa hung her head, holding her body tightly. "J-Jack, I'm so sorry…"

"But that's all in the past now, what matters is," Jack smiled kindly while holding her hand. "I'm here with you. I won't leave you."

Elsa revealed a small smile before turning to the mountains, exhaling deeply while beginning to sing. **(*Italics is Elsa, Bold is Jack and Bold-Italics is together)**

_The snow glows white_

_On the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation. _

_And it looks like, I'm the queen._

"You're not alone, Elsa," Jack followed after her. "I'm right here…"

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside," Elsa tearfully looked at Jack while hugging her body close. "Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I've tried."

"But then, there are just some things you can't keep inside," Jack followed after her. "It's a part of you…"

_Don't let them in._

_Don't let them see._

_Be the good girl, you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let them know!_

"Well," Jack shrugged as he looked at Elsa, softly singing with her. "But now they know…"

"BUT NOW THEY KNOW," Elsa threw off her glove with a bright smile on her face.

_LET IT GO!_

_LET IT GO!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam that door!_

_I don't care – what they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on – the cold never bothered me anyway!_

Jack's eyes widened as he looked at the place in realization. "Elsa, this is it!"

Elsa stared at him quizzically. "What is?"

"This, this," Jack began looking around before swirling his staff around. "This place is perfect! You can practice right here!"

Elsa looked around for a moment before beaming in realization. "Y-you're right! Jack…!"

"Yeah," Jack whooped in delight before shooting straight into the air. "It's been awhile since I've been like this! Come on!"

The queen looked at the frozen mountains surrounding her as she looked at the ice bursting from her fingertips which each wave of her hand. A huge smile curved up her face as she began walking towards the cliff, looking beyond the distance. Everything seemed so great. No people around to hurt and all the room she had for practice.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small," Jack sang while spinning around in the air.

"And the fears that once controlled me," Elsa walked backwards to see the fading mountains, singing louder. "CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL!"

The two ice wielders smiled at each other while looking at the cliff, singing together.

_**It's time to see – what we can do!**_

_**To test the limits and break through!**_

"No right," Jack sang and pointed his staff at the cliff, forming a bridge with her.

"No wrong!"

"NO RULES FOR ME," they chorused together while Elsa stepped on the stair, looking at each other with delight. "I'M FREE!"

Elsa beamed enthusiastically, running up the stairs and making the bridge longer and higher.

_**LET IT GO!**_

_**LET IT GO!**_

"I am one with the wind and sky," Jack spun into the sky, hollering into the air.

_**LET IT GO!**_

_**LET IT GO!**_

"You'll never see me cry," Elsa sang with delight while spinning around with the snowflakes dancing around, then stamping on the ground to create a huge snowflake pattern. "Here I stand and here I'll stay!"

"Let the storm rage on," Jack swirled a huge blizzard from his staff, pointing it to the ground as Elsa and he began constructing a castle of ice.

Suddenly, pillars sprouted beneath the ground as they began dancing together. The structures around them crystallized as more frozen ice like designs appeared.

_My power flurries through the air and into the ground!_

_**My soul is spiralling with frozen fractals all around!**_

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast –!**

Elsa stood in amazement in her mighty ice palace. She glanced at her palms in disbelief at the beauty surrounding her. She stood firmly as she grabbed her crown.

"I'm never going back," Elsa looked at the crown, stopping for a moment. "I'm… never going back…" 

"Not to that moment when you were scared but maybe it's time to look at it as something else," Jack said with a small smile, patting her shoulder.

Elsa smiled at Jack, placing her hand on Jack's. "Jack…?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Jack blinked several times as Elsa breathed in sharply. "I'M NEVER GOING BACK…!"

_**THE PAST IS IN THE PAST!**_

"Let it go, let it go," Jack summoned ice chandeliers and decorations, swooping around.

"And I'll rise like the break of the dawn," Elsa removed her bun to fix her hair into a long French braid, letting her powers affect her dress.

_**Let it go!**_

_**Let it go!**_

"That perfect girl is gone," Elsa declared as she stepped out in her new ice blue gown while brushing aside her white long trail.

"Here we stand in the light of day," Jack flew out of the castle, landing right next to Elsa on the balcony.

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

Jack and Elsa then looked at each other with a mischievous smile. Elsa had never felt so free in her life; she glanced at her hands and then at the huge structure around her. She shook her head with a huge smile beaming on her face, looking at the dawn breaking at the horizon. Jack stood next to her as they looked over the balcony.

_**The cold never bothered us anyway!**_

With that, both ice wielders strode inside with the doors slamming behind them.

As they made their way inside, Elsa burst into laughter and began dancing around. "Jack, this feels… amazing! I've never done something this huge before! All I used to know is little blasts and freezes!"

"Yeah, see what happens when you have fun," Jack grinned while leaning against the wall, letting Elsa play with her powers. "Once you have fun with your powers – look how obedient they are to you."

Elsa nodded. "Y-yeah, why didn't this ever happen?"

"Because," Jack bit his lower lip to try and explain it to her. "You let them control you. You denied them and your fear had to go somewhere…"

Realization hit Elsa like a snowball to the face. "My powers – they were my outlet…"

"Yep, that's one way of saying it," Jack shrugged before smiling again. "But see! All the practice you want can be done here! After that, well – it's entirely up to you."

Elsa blinked several times. "Wait, you're not going to try and convince me to go back?"

"If it isn't what you want, I won't try."

Elsa looked at her hands and then at Jack, smiling. "Jack…?"

"Hm?"

The queen walked over to Jack, holding his hands with hers. "Stay with me…?"

Jack this time had a more resolute answer. After he told North that Pitch had made his way to Arendelle, Jack got himself a good vacation and time did run slower from where he was from. He gently took her hand, kissing the back and genuflecting on one knee.

"Always. As you wish, Queen Elsa."

**That's chapter 11! Look at all the JELSA happening! Please don't forget to review! Thank you! **


End file.
